Tiger's Dawn Bk 2: The Secret Path
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Tigerclaw is now a warrior, but there are a lot of questions on his mind. Why can't he trust Flamepaw? Why do a lot of cats distrust him? And most of all, who is the voice that keeps calling to him in his head? 2nd in series, please R&R COMPLETE
1. Prologue

1Tiger's Dawn bk 2: The Secret Path By xBlaze of DreamsX

Tigerclaw is now a warrior of Thunderclan, but he can't help but wonder. Why can't he trust Flamepaw? Why do most of the clan seem to distrust him? And most of all, who is the voice calling to him in his head? 2nd in series, pleaz Read & Review

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Firestar- handsome ginger tom

Deputy- Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Medicine Cat- Cinderpelt- dark gray she cat

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Warriors-

Mousefur- dusky brown she cat

Apprentice- Spiderpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw

Cloudtail- long haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Shrewpaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Jewelpaw

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Sootfur- dark gray tom

Rainwhisker-pale gray tom

Apprentice- Skypaw

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat, green eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she cat

Tigerclaw- dark brown tabby tom with unusual long claws, amber eyes

Twilightbreeze- tortoiseshell she cat with gray spots, green eyes

Apprentices-

Whitepaw- white she cat with green eyes

Spiderpaw- long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly

Shrewpaw- brown tabby tom

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Flamepaw- dark brown tabby tom

Jewelpaw- white she cat with green eyes

Skypaw- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Elders-

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Goldenflower- pale ginger she cat

Frostfur- still pretty white she cat

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she cat, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Speckletail- pale tabby she cat

Windclan

Leader- Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy- Mudclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Crowpaw

Medicine Cat- Barkface- dark brown tom with a short tail

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Whitetail- small white she cat

Ashfoot- dark gray she cat

Runningbrook- pale gray she cat

Apprentices-

Crowpaw- dark gray tom

Silverpaw- silver tabby she cat with brown spots

Elders-

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she cat

Shadowclan

Leader- Blackstar- white tom with jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- small tabby tom

Warriors-

Oakfur- brown tabby tom

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- dark ginger _tom_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Tallpoppy- tabby she cat with long legs

Redcloud- ginger and white tom

Queens-

Nightwing- black she cat, mother of Smokekit and Talonkit

Elders-

Runningnose- gray tabby tom, (I can't remember what he looked like)

Riverclan

Leader- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Mothpaw

Deputy- Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Medicine Cat- Mudfur- dark brown tom

Warriors-

Heavystep- tabby tom

Apprentice- Seapaw

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail- pale gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Apprentices-

Seapaw- blue gray she cat

Silverpaw- gray she cat

Queen-

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat

Cats Outside Clan

Solar- golden brown she cat with white spots, blue eyes

Sparrow- dark brown tabby tom with white and silver stripes, green eyes

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with green eyes

Princess- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, Kittypet

Gray- dark gray tabby tom, rogue

Sky- blue gray tom with green eyes, rogue

Bramble- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes, rogue

Sapphire- light gray she cat with sapphire blue eyes, rogue

Stone- blue gray tom with blue eyes, rogue

White- white tom with pale blue eyes, rogue

Storm- pale gray tom with green eyes, rogue

Prologue

_The sun was low in the sky. No clouds covered the clear sky. A golden cat padded into the open, it was followed by a gray brown cat and a dark brown cat. "Why do you think we are here?" the gray brown cat asked. _

_"I don't know, it's weird, we are having the same exact dream," the golden cat meowed._

_"This is so weird," the dark brown cat meowed, "why are we here?"_

_"Thats a very good question, young one," a new voice meowed._

_The golden cat jumped at the sound of the new voice. The new voice purred in amusement. "Turn around," the voice meowed._

_The golden cat, the gray brown cat and dark brown cat turned around to find a blue gray cat and a tortoiseshell cat standing behind them. "I'm Bluestar," the blue gray cat meowed._

_"And I'm Spottedleaf, we have a message for you," the tortoiseshell cat meowed._

_"W-What is it?" the golden cat stammered._

_"First, there is something we need to give one of you," Bluestar meowed._

_"What is it?" the gray brown cat meowed._

_"Step forward," Spottedleaf meowed to the golden cat. The golden cat exchanged a glance with the gray brown cat and the dark brown cat. They nodded back encouragingly and the golden cat nodded. It took a step forward and soon stood in front of Bluestar._

_Bluestar reached out her neck and touched noses with the golden cat. "I give you the ability of true sight, use it well to fulfill your destiny, whatever it may be," Bluestar meowed._

_The golden cat froze and almost yowled in agony, but clamped her mouth shut. The gray brown cat tried to hurry to it's friends side. But Spottedleaf blocked her way. "She must bear this pain alone," she murmured._

_The golden cat panted and gazed up at Bluestar, "what was that about?" she gasped._

_"Now you have the ability to see and hear and talk to other cats in their thoughts," Bluestar replied._

_"Why did you give me this gift?" the golden cat meowed._

_"You have to help a certain cat get you away from your evil clan," Bluestar replied._

_"But my clan is not evil, ever since our leader went missing," the golden cat meowed._

_"Your true sight will show you the evil in your clan, you must use it to help a certain cat rescue you," Spottedleaf meowed, starting to fade away._

_"Wait! Don't go!" the golden cat yowled, "I don't understand!"_

_"You must find out for yourself," Bluestar meowed before she faded away as well._

_"Wait! What do you mean?!" the golden cat yowled but there was only silence._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wake up!" the golden cat gasped and blinked open it's eyes as a cat prodded her in the side.

"What?" the golden cat complained.

"You're on dawn patrol, so get your lazy butt up," a dark black tom hissed and made his way out of the den.

_That was awkward, he's never snippy with me, _the golden cat thought as it padded out of

the den.

"Move, you stupid furball, let the rest of us out, you stupid piece of fox dung," a gray brown tom hissed and pushed past the golden cat nearly toppling her over.

_Whats his problem? _The golden cat thought until it remembered Spottedleaf's words. _Your true sight will show you the evil in your clan, you must use it to help a certain cat rescue you._

The golden cat understood now, the true sight Bluestar had given it is showing it what it has been blind to for a long time. _It's showing me what my clan is really like, _the golden cat thought, gazing around the clearing.

_All this time, I never knew my clan was so snippy, is this what Bluestar and Spottedleaf meant? _The golden cat thought.

"Quit spacing out, and move your lazy butt, you stupid she cat," a loud hiss brought the golden cat out of her reverie.

"Sorry!" the golden cat hissed at the black tom behind it.

"Move it, you piece of fox dung, before I rip your throat out," the black tom hissed.

"You're the piece of fox dung," the gray brown cat hissed, "leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you."

"She's in my way," the black tom hissed, and tackled the gray brown cat to the ground.

"Shadow, get of her now!" a loud hiss of command sounded.

The black tom muttered a curse under his breath but did as he was told. "You know we aren't suppose to kill them," a dark gray tom hissed, "we are just suppose to put them in their

place."

"Will you leave those two cat alone?" the dark brown tom hissed, coming to stand beside

them, "they didn't do anything wrong."

"They are getting in the way, we are suppose to keep them in their place," the black tom, Shadow, hissed.

"I know, but your not suppose to kill them, what do you think your leader will do to you?" the dark gray tom hissed.

"Our leader isn't here, so why do we have to listen to him," Shadow hissed.

_This is what they meant, oh, I want to get away from this evil and hatred, what did I ever do to them, _the golden cat thought.

She exchanged a glance with the gray brown cat and she nodded. "Lets get out of here," she mouthed and glanced at the entrance to the camp.

The golden cat nodded and turned to look at the dark brown tom. "I'm sorry," she mouthed and took off like lightening toward the entrance to the camp. The gray brown she cat followed her, running as fast as she possibly can.

"After them, their getting away," the dark gray tom hissed.

"Leave them alone!" the dark brown tom hissed and sped off as fast as lightening after the two she cats.

"And so, the journey to freedom begins, but the three cats still needed help, but from where?" Bluestar meowed, watching the three fleeing cats.

"I don't know, Bluestar, I just don't know," Spottedleaf meowed, shaking her head in defeat.

"Lets hope they will find help, before it's to late," Bluestar meowed, gazing down at the cats below.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: I think this is my longest prologue ever, what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: you already said that**

**Solar: when am I mentioned?**

**Stardream: in later chapters, Ferret and Sparrow too**

**Sparrow: oh, I thought we would be mentioned right off the bat**

**Ferret: me too, and thank you, Stardream**

**Tigerstar: why are you thanking her?**

**Stardream: Ferret is my cat, she's been begging me to put her in one of my stories**

**Tigerstar: oh, what about Solar and Sparrow?**

**Stardream: Sparrow represents my uncles cat and Solar represents my sisters cat**

**Tigerstar: oh, what am I to you then?**

**Stardream: my favorite **_**idiotic **_**villain**

**Tigerstar: thank you**

**Four Hours Later**

**Tigerstar: hey!!**

**Stardream: it's about time, four hours later, anyways, please review, next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

Tigerclaw gazed up at the sky and felt excited. He was finally a warrior, after the battle with the foxes last night. It was a fierce short battle, but Tigerclaw felt satisfied. Thunderclan and Riverclan had teamed together to drive the three foxes off Thunderclan territory.

Tigerclaw gazed up at the sky and saw the dawn light beginning to show above the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, after being outside in the cold for so long. Though Tigerclaw was forbidden to speak, he wanted to yowl to Starclan his happiness. He may be the reincarnation of Tigerstar, but he'll never be like his other self.

"All quiet?" a voice made Tigerclaw turn to find Graystripe looking down at him.

Tigerclaw nodded and gazed up at the sky.

"It's alright, you can speak now, your vigil's over," Graystripe meowed.

"Finally," Tigerclaw meowed, dramatically, "thank you, Graystripe."

Graystripe purred in amusement and padded toward the apprentice den. "Flamepaw, it's time for training," he called.

The dark brown shape of Flamepaw padded out of the apprentice den, blinking away sleep from his eyes. He's eyes locked with Tigerclaw's and they narrowed slightly to cold amber slits.

Tigerclaw stared back, narrowing his eyes. For some reason, Tigerclaw felt he shouldn't trust Flamepaw. _Why do I feel that way? _Tigerclaw thought as he made his way over to the fresh kill pile. Taking a mouse for himself he padded over to the nettle patch, feeling Flamepaw burning a hole into his back.

"Hey Tigerclaw," a sweet voice sounded behind him. Tigerclaw turned around to find Feathertail staring down at him with warm blue eyes.

"Hi Feathertail," Tigerclaw meowed, gazing at his paws, shyly.

"When you've rested, do you want to hunt with me?" Feathertail meowed.

"Okay," Tigerclaw meowed, still gazing at his paws.

"Okay, see you at sunhigh," Feathertail meowed, gazing at him with clear blue eyes for a moment longer, before padding off.

Graystripe, who was leading Flamepaw toward the training hollow, saw this exchange and, murmuring something to Flamepaw, padded over to Tigerclaw. "Hi Tigerclaw," Graystripe meowed, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the young warrior.

"Hi Graystripe, what is it?" Tigerclaw meowed, though he somehow knew the answer.

Graystripe sighed and sat down next to Tigerclaw. "You like Feathertail, don't you?" he meowed.

"No! What gave you that idea?!" Tigerclaw exclaimed, a little to loudly. He blinked in embarrasment and gazed at his paws.

"You know it's against the warrior code, Tigerclaw," Graystripe meowed, gently.

"I know, but I really like her, and I have this feeling she likes me too," Tigerclaw meowed, gazing at this paws.

_**A/n**_** real quick, I love this pairing, so sue me TigerXFeather, I think thats an awesome random paring. Yeah TigerXFeather yea!!**

"But even if you do love her, it could end tragically, look at me and Silverstream," Graystripe meowed, his voice was sad, and Tigerclaw remembered the stories he's heard of the deputies forbidden relationship and how Silverstream had died to bring life to Feathertail and Stormfur.

"I know, Graystripe, but I love her," Tigerclaw meowed, his voice low, so no one but Graystripe would hear him.

"I can't stop true love, but be careful, I don't want what happened to Silverstream to happen to Feathertail," Graystripe meowed.

"I understand, Graystripe," Tigerclaw meowed and got to his paws before padding into the warriors den.

"Stay away from me, and you can sleep anywhere," Ashfur hissed as he padded out of the den.

"Whats your problem?!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"I haven't forgotten that Tigerstar killed my mother," Ashfur snarled and stalked across the clearing.

"Ignore him, Tigerclaw, he's still upset that Tigerstar killed his mother in cold blood," Brightheart meowed, raising her head from her sleeping place.

Tigerclaw sighed, "I know, but I'm not another Tigerstar," he meowed, _though technically, I am Tigerstar, _he thought silently.

"Come over here, and ignore the fuss," Brightheart meowed.

"Thanks," Tigerclaw meowed, and settled down into a sleeping nest before sleep crashed over him like a giant wave.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else, so please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: can I rip out Ashfur's throat?**

**Stardream: no! He's one of my favorite characters**

**Tigerstar: ah, come on, please (puppy dog eyes)**

**Stardream: those don't work on me**

**Tigerstar: ah, damn it**

**Stardream: no cussing in my stories**

**Tigerstar: ah damn it, I mean...no I mean damn it**

**Stardream: (hits Tigerstar with a skillet) you want to say that again?**

**Tigerstar: damn it, that hurts (rubbing bump)**

**Stardream: (gives Tigerstar DDT) now, what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: sorry!! (rubbing bruises)**

**Stardream: good, please review, I want at least two or three before the next chapter is posted**

**Tigerstar: you already said that**

**Stardream: no I didn't, read it again, dimwit**

**Tigerstar: (read it again) oh, you didn't say it**

**Stardream: duh**


	3. Chapter 2

1**A/n sorry, random pairing but for some reason I like the pairing good Tigerclaw and Feathertail, the new prophecy doesn't happen in this series,**

Chapter 2

At around sunhigh, Tigerclaw woke up and made his way out of the warriors den. "Hey Tigerclaw, ready to go hunting," Feathertail meowed.

Tigerclaw looked down at his paws, shyly, "okay, lets go," he meowed.

Feathertail gazed at Tigerclaw with clear blue eyes before padding away toward the camp entrance.

Tigerclaw padded after her as she lead the way toward sunningrocks. "We'll hunt beside sunningrocks for now," she meowed, "after all we don't have to worry about Riverclan attacking."

Her blue eyes were a lit with laughter and Tigerclaw purred. "Come on, let's hunt," he meowed.

Feathertail nodded and sniffed the air, she dropped into a hunters crouch and sprang as a rabbit appeared out of a nearby bush. She pinned it and killed it swiftly.

"Nice catch," Tigerclaw meowed, and sniffed the air.

"Thanks," Feathertail meowed and went over to the river. She stood at the edge and motioned for Tigerclaw to join her.

"The trick to catching fish is to not let your shadow fall over the water," she meowed and her paws shot out. She hooked a fish in her claws and killed it swiftly.

"Can I try?" Tigerclaw asked, looking down into the river.

"Go ahead," Feathertail meowed.

Tigerclaw stood at the edge of the river, one paws raised to strike. He positioned himself to make sure his shadow didn't fall over the water. When a fish came near him, he almost lashed out his paw.

_Please help me, if you can hear me, please, I can't make it, please, _a voice whispered into Tigerclaw's ears, causing him to jump up in surprise.

_Who are you? _He demanded, silently.

"Tigerclaw, are you alright?" Feathertail's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I'm fine, Feathertail," Tigerclaw meowed, shaking his head to rid himself of the pleadingly voice. But it would not stop, it just continued to say please over and over again.

"Tigerclaw?" Feathertail meowed, gently prodding Tigerclaw in the side to break him out of his daydream.

"I'm fine, Feathertail, let's get back to camp," Tigerclaw meowed. They had a rabbit, and two fish, that was enough. Tigerclaw wanted to return anyways, because this voice has being bugging him for a while now.

"Okay, if you want," Feathertail meowed, and Tigerclaw could see she was trying so hard not to let her disappointment show.

_Why would she be disappointed? Could I be right, could she like me as more then a friend? _Tigerclaw thought as they made their way back to the camp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Tigerclaw and Feathertail entered the camp, they saw Mistystar and Firestar on top of the highrock. "They called a meeting while we were gone," Feathertail commented, putting her prey on the fresh kill pile.

"Yeah, wonder what it's about?" Tigerclaw wondered.

"Cats of Thunderclan and Riverclan," Firestar began, "Twilight wishes to join Thunderclan, but one of her kits would rather join Riverclan and we have agreed."

"Silvara, please step forward," Mistystar meowed and the gray she kit too a few paces forward. "Silvara, Jewel and Sky have reached their sixth moon and they will be welcome as apprentices." Mistystar added.

"Jewel and Sky will be welcomed as apprentices of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Silverpaw," Mistystar began, "Feathertail?"

Feathertail looked up in surprise, her eyes were stretched wide with shock. "Feathertail, you are a skillful warrior and I hope you'll pass on all I've taught you onto Silverpaw," Mistystar meowed.

Feathertail nodded and padded forward to touch noses with Silverpaw before leading her back to her own clanmates.

Tigerclaw gave her a nod of congratulations as Firestar leaped down from the highledge. "Jewel and Sky please step forward," he meowed.

The white she kit and the tortoiseshell she kit padded forward until they stood in front of the Thunderclan leader.

"From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Jewelpaw," Firestar began, "Ashfur?"

Ashfur looked up, his dark blue eyes were wide with surprise. Tigerclaw watched as he got to his paws and padded toward the young white apprentice.

"Ashfur, you are a determined and skillful warrior, I know that'll you'll pass on all you know unto Jewelpaw," Firestar meowed.

Ashfur nodded and touched noses with the new apprentice before padding back to the warriors.

"From this day forward, this apprentie will be known as Skypaw," Firestar went on, "Rainwhisker?"

Rainwhisker looked up, startled, and padded forward to stand beside Skypaw. "Rainwhisker, you are a determined warrior and I hope you'll pass on all you know unto Skypaw," Firestar meowed.

Rainwhisker nodded and touched noses with Skypaw before padding back to join his other clanmates.

"I also have one more duty to perform," Firestar meowed and beckoned Twilight forward.

"Twilight, do you wish to join Thunderclan as a warrior?" Firestar asked.

"I do," Twilight meowed, dipping her head.

Firestar nodded and lifted his head to gaze at the stars above. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat, she has been taught your noble code and all of the clans ways, and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn," he meowed.

He turned to look at Twilight before going on, "Twilight, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do," Twilight meowed, there was no hesitation in her voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Twilight, from this moment on, you'll be known as Twilightbreeze, Starclan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed and stepped forward, resting his muzzle on Twilightbreeze's bowed head.

Twilightbreeze licked his shoulder in return, Ashfur had told her to do that. She then padded back to stand beside Tigerclaw as he watched the rest of the clan start chanting her name.

"Twilightbreeze, as is tradition, you must sit in silent vigil while the rest of us sleep," Firestar meowed.

Twilightbreeze nodded and the clan parted to let her take up her postition.

Tigerclaw meowed his congratulations before padding back to the warriors den. He settled down in his nest and soon fell asleep.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: now, that was a long chapter, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: whoa, it was long**

**Stardream: have you finished the book I let you borrow?**

**Tigerstar: ****Warriors: Power Of Three bk 3: Outcast**** right?**

**Stardream: right**

**Tigerstar: um, no (on chapter 20)**

**Stardream: you're lucky I own that book**

**Tigerstar: yeah, whatever, can you get me some coffee?**

**Stardream: get it yourself, lazy bum**

**Demon: Tigerstar is such a lazy bum**

**Stardream: no, you think**

**Demon: no, I know**

**Stardream: (hits head into wall) please review, next chapter soon**


	4. Chapter 3

1**Stardream:**** IF YOU THOUGHT THIS STORY, SERIES WAS ONLY GOING TO BE UNDER TIGERCLAW'S POINT OF VIEW, YOU WERE WRONG, SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3 YEAH!!**

**Demon:**** Tigerclaw, why did you give Stardream those two energy drinks?**

**Tigerclaw****: because I wanted to**

**Demon:**** dang it, we're going to have a hyper Stardream with us this chapter**

**Stardream:**** HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!**

Chapter 3

_Where am I? _Solar wondered as she gazed at the vivid landscape around her.

"Solar, where are we?" Ferret asked, gazing around as well.

"I don't know, I wish our savior would come already," Sparrow meowed, without letting Solar have time to reply.

"I've tried to reach him, but he keeps ignoring me," Solar meowed.

"Do you really think he'll come? We barely left our clans territory five days ago, and he hasn't shown up yet?" Sparrow pointed out.

"He will show up, we'll must likely meet up with him if we keep on traveling," Solar meowed, determinably.

"Do you think they're still following us?" Ferret asked, her pale blue eyes were wide.

"I don't know, Ferret, it doesn't seem likely," Solar meowed, "they would have caught us if they had chased us."

"Maybe you're true sight will give you a clue to were our savior is," Sparrow suggested.

Solar shrugged, "let's hope so, let's stop and rest for a while," she suggested.

Sparrow and Ferret nodded in agreement and they padded toward a hollowed out tree. Solar settled down and closed her eyes before sleep crashed over her like a giant wave.

_When Solar woke up, she found herself floating above a river. The stars were shining brightly on the surface of the water._

_A single cat crouched beside the river, gazing across it. It was a dark brown tabby. Solar gasped and the dark brown tabby looked up._

_It's him! Solar thought in horror. But to her surprise, a low voice called behind the dark brown tabby._

_"Tigerclaw, are you ready yet? We should be heading back by now," a silver tabby meowed with a gray she cat beside her._

_"I'm coming, Feathertail, I just have this feeling someone is here, watching me," the dark brown tabby, Tigerclaw, meowed._

_"I feel like that to sometimes," the silver tabby, Feathertail, meowed._

_"This is him," a voice whispered behind Solar, causing her to whirl around. The blue gray shape of Bluestar stood behind her._

_"But, he can't be, he could be..." Solar broke off, unwillingly to talk to this Starclan cat about her tyrant of a leader._

_"He looks like him, but he is not him," Bluestar meowed, "try talking to him."_

_Solar turned around and floated toward where the dark brown tabby was padding away._

_"Hello, are you there?" she whispered, into his mind._

_The tabby stopped and widened his amber eyes. "Whos' there, who is this?" he thought back._

_"I need your help," Solar whispered, "names are not important now, but please help me."_

_"Who are you?" the tabby demanded, gazing around._

_Solar sighed, "we need help, we have escaped from our evil clan, but we cannot find our way to our destined place, you are the only one that can help us," she meowed._

_"How? Where are you?" Tigerclaw demanded._

_"Follow the river downstream, past twolegplace, keep going till you get near a gorge." Solar meowed, "when you get to the gorge, turn away from the river and head east. You'll come across some mountains, go south away from the mountains, we'll try to meet up with you some where around there."_

_"Okay, I'll come," Tigerclaw meowed._

"Solar, wake up, we have to keep going."

"Shut up, Sparrow, she could be talking to someone important," Ferret hissed.

"I just finished, don't worry," Solar meowed, blinking her eyes open and getting to her paws.

"Did you talk to him?" Ferret asked.

"Yes, we are to go north and try to meet up with him away from the mountains," Solar meowed.

"So, let's get going, did he say when he was going to leave?" Sparrow asked.

"No," Solar meowed, shaking her head, "let's just hope it's soon."

Sparrow shook his pelt, "come on, let's hunt then we can get going," he meowed.

"Yeah, let's get going, we'll meet up with him sooner or later, the sooner the better," Solar meowed as she followed Sparrow and Ferret onward on their journey.

**A/n** **what do you think?**

**Ferret: yeah, I was mentioned**

**Solar: so was I**

**Sparrow: and so was I**

**Stardream: yeah, and Reviewers, I could use a little help, I don't know what to use as Sparrow and Solar's warriors name for the fourth book, so please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: I was hardly mentioned :-(**

**Stardream: just wait till the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yeah!!**

**Stardream: but not till I get some more reviews, so please review, peoples next chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

Tigerclaw blinked open his eyes and yawned before padding out of the warriors den. It has been about three days since Jewelpaw, Skypaw, and Silverpaw became apprentices.

Feathertail wasn't in the camp and Tigerclaw sighed. _Wonder where she is?_ He thought as he padded toward the fresh kill pile.

"Hey, Tigerclaw," Graystripe's voice brought him up short of the pile.

"Yes Graystripe," Tigerclaw meowed.

"I'm going on the dawn patrol, would you mind taking Flamepaw out for some battle training, Firestar said he would supervise," Graystripe meowed.

Tigerclaw groaned inwardly. _Flamepaw! Why do I have to deal with the cat that hates me for no reason_? He thought as he nodded and meowed, "of course Graystripe."

He padded toward the apprentice den as Graystripe called some cats together to make up the dawn patrol. "Flamepaw!" he called into the den.

"What do you want?!" came the angry reply. And a moment later, the dark brown shape of Flamepaw padded out of the den.

"Graystripe told me to take you for some battle training," Tigerclaw replied.

Flamepaw snorted but didn't say anything aloud.

"Can we come to?" Mothpaw asked, padding out of the den and shaking her golden pelt.

"Why would I want to train with these mouse brains?" Hawkpaw hissed, his ice blue eyes flashing.

"Quit calling yourself names, Hawkpaw," Flamepaw hissed.

Tigerclaw didn't say anything, he was still struck by how much Hawkpaw and Flamepaw resembled someone he knew.

"I wasn't calling myself a mouse brain, I was calling you a mouse brain," Hawkpaw hissed.

"Will you stop arguing you stupid pieces of fox dung, we have work to do?" Tigerclaw snarled, his patience given away.

Flamepaw widened his eyes for a moment before dipping his head, "Sorry Tigerclaw," he meowed.

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed and turned to look at Hawkpaw. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he snarled.

"Sorry, Tigerclaw," Hawkpaw muttered, sounding not sorry at all.

Tigerclaw blinked his eyes and relaxed his bristling fur, "it's okay," he meowed, soothingly, "lets go train."

"Yeah, whatever," Flamepaw hissed and stalked off toward the training hollow.

Hawkpaw and Mothpaw didn't say anything, but looked up at Tigerclaw. "I don't know if you can train with us, Firestar is supervising it," he meowed.

"Well, we'll come anyways, Feathertail took out a hunting patrol with Mistystar and Blackclaw, so our mentors aren't here right now," Mothpaw meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded and lead the way toward the training hollow. Flamepaw was already there, tearing at the long grass with his long claws. "Well, it's about time," he hissed.

Tigerclaw shook his head, _whats the point in arguing with him? _He thought as he, Mothpaw and Hawkpaw entered the training holllow.

"Okay, today we are going to do battle training," Tigerclaw meowed. The bushes at the side of the clearing rustled and Firestar padded into the open.

"Don't mind me, just carry on," he meowed, slipping to stand at the very end of the clearing.

"Okay, we'll start with Hawkpaw," Tigerclaw meowed and motioned Hawkpaw forward.

Hawkpaw snorted but did as he was told and took a few steps forward.

"Okay, attack me," Tigerclaw meowed.

Hawkpaw hissed and dropped into a crouch. He sprang at Tigerclaw but he slipped to one side and pushed Hawkpaw's flying body onward.

"To slow, try again," Tigerclaw meowed as Hawkpaw scrambled to his paws.

Hawkpaw hissed and sprang again, this time he cannoed into Tigerclaw and sent him sprawling into the ground. With a grunt of satisfaction, he leaped and pinned Tigerclaw to the ground.

Tigerclaw went limp and leaped up when Hawkpaw loosened his grip. "Nice move, but you weren't prepared for the counter attack," he meowed.

Flamepaw was pacing in the corner, hissing something under his breath. After a few more practice fights, Tigerclaw stood up panting.

"Okay, Flamepaw your next," he meowed, how much he didn't want to do this. _I have a bad feeling about this practice session_, he thought as Flamepaw got into position.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: I'm so cruel**

**Tigerstar: your confusing me**

**Stardream: why?**

**Tigerstar: you've already changed your penname twice**

**Stardream: um...no, no I didn't**

**Tigerstar: I'm not blind**

**Stardream: my penname is ****xBlaze of DreamsX**

**Tigerstar: then why do you go by Stardream?**

**Stardream: read ****Jade Of Darkness**** thats the story I used my first penname in**

**Tigerstar: oh, okay (reads Jade Of Darkness)**

**Stardream: so, please review, at least two more before I post the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: I want to know what happens, so hurry up and review or I'll go after you**

**Stardream: shut up, Tigerstar (rings bell)**

**Redtail: Revenge!! (charges after Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: thanks a lot, Stardream**

**Stardream: you're welcome, please review, next chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, ready Flamepaw?" Tigerclaw meowed, pushing aside the bad feeling.

"Let's just get this over with," Flamepaw hissed, dropping into a crouch.

"Okay, attack me," Tigerclaw meowed.

Flamepaw hissed and sprang at Tigerclaw. When Tigerclaw veered to one side, he was surprised when Flamepaw veered and crashed into Tigerclaw sending him flying into a tree.

"Nice move, Flamepaw," Mothpaw called.

Flamepaw seemed to not have heard her, because he hissed again and sprang at Tigerclaw again, pinning him down.

_Dang, he is a good fighter, _Tigerclaw thought as he went limp.

Flamepaw leaped off but when Tigerclaw leaped up, he tackled into him and sent the young warrior flying into a tree. _He's really good, _Tigerclaw thought, shaking his fur as he stood up.

But before he could call it quits, Flamepaw snarled and leaped at Tigerclaw, claws unsheathed.

"What are you doing, Flamepaw?" Tigerclaw hissed, also unsheathing his claws.

Flamepaw didn't answer just lashed out his claws, until they scored against his side. Tigerclaw hissed and lashed out his claws, until they sank deep into Flamepaw's shoulder.

Flamepaw didn't let go and the two cats started rolling around the clearing in a fierce knot of teeth and claws.

Tigerclaw hissed in pain as Flamepaw sank his teeth into his shoulder. He twisted around and tossed Flamepaw off before springing at him, sinking his teeth into his ear.

Flamepaw hissed and shook him off before scoring his claws above Tigerclaw's eyes.

"Stop!"

Tigerclaw and Flamepaw broke apart as Firestar stalked over toward them, his green eyes flaring in anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed, glaring at the two younger cats.

Tigerclaw felt Flamepaw's amber eyes burning into his as the Thunderclan leader waited for an answer. "Well?" he prompted.

"He started it," Tigerclaw muttered, "I was about to call it quits and he just leaped at me, claws unsheathed."

"I wanted to prove that I could be a warrior like him," Flamepaw muttered, "it's not like I really wanted to hurt him."

"Yeah, and hedgehogs can fly," Tigerclaw hissed, glaring at Flamepaw, his amber eyes blazing.

Flamepaw locked eyes with Tigerclaw, and he saw anger and hatred deep within Flamepaw's eyes.

_Why does he hate me so much? _Tigerclaw wondered as he started to lick the wound on his shoulder clean.

Firestar glared at both of them for a few moments longer before shaking his head. "Go and get yourself patched up," he meowed, "and no more of this fighting during practice, understand?"

Tigerclaw and Flamepaw continued to glare at each other.

"Understand?" Firestar prompted again.

"I understand," Tigerclaw meowed, dipping his head, "and I'm really sorry."

"I understand," Flamepaw muttered but didn't bother to say anything else.

"Good, Flamepaw, you go on back to camp, you to, Mothpaw and Hawkpaw," Firestar ordered.

Flamepaw muttered something under his breath but did as he was told. Mothpaw also nodded to Firestar and followed Flamepaw.

But Hawkpaw stayed, his ice blue eyes were flaring. "You're not my leader, don't order me around," he hissed.

Firestar narrowed his eyes, "fine, but while you're in my clan, you do what I tell you to do," he hissed.

"Fine," Hawkpaw murmured and stalked out of the clearing, toward the Thunderclan camp.

Tigerclaw was about to follow them, but Firestar stopped him, "Tigerclaw, wait!" he meowed.

"What is it, Firestar?" Tigerclaw asked, turning back to look at his father.

"What really happened here?" Firestar meowed, gently, "you can tell me."

Tigerclaw widened his eyes in surprise, "what I told you was the truth, why do you ask?" he meowed.

"Because the way you fought, it reminded me of the time I fought Tigerstar when he was trying to kill Bluestar," Firestar replied, his voice was low.

"If I am Tigerstar, it makes since that I can fight like him," Tigerclaw pointed out.

Firestar shook his head, "but, to me, it seems like you are acting like him every now and then, I heard what you said to Flamepaw outside the apprentice den," he meowed.

Tigerclaw widened his eyes, "I don't know what came over me," he admitted, "but it's weird, I got mad, and Flamepaw actually said sorry."

"Thats whats confusing me to," Firestar meowed, "and like I said, I over heard you, when you were outside the apprentice den, you sounded exactly like Tigerstar."

**A/n****what do you think?**

**Stardream: ha, ha, ha, I'm so cruel**

**Tigerstar: I know you are and is Firestar stupid or what? Of course I sound like Tigerstar**

**Stardream: he meant the way you acted, because you used to act that way, at least toward Firestar you did**

**Tigerstar: (eating a pork chop) I guess your right**

**Stardream: hey, that's mine**

**Tigerstar: no, it's mine**

**Stardream: give me my pork chop (brings out bell)**

**Tigerstar: um, here you go (tosses pork chop at Stardream)**

**Stardream: thanks (rings bell anyways)**

**Redtail: REVENGE!! (charges after Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: I thought you weren't going to do it**

**Stardream: thats the problem you think to much**

**Tigerstar: I'll get you Stardream**

**Stardream: yeah, whatever, please review, next chapter soon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What? I don't sound like Tigerstar, do I?" Tigerclaw gasped.

Firestar sighed, "as much as I hate to admit it to my own son, but yes, you did sound like Tigerstar, acted like him in all," he meowed.

Tigerclaw took a step back, "but, I'm not evil like him," he gasped, his eyes wide with fear.

"I know," Firestar sighed and took a step forward. "I would give anything just to know the truth about you."

"I'm the reincarnation of Tigerstar, I know that," Tigerclaw meowed, his amber eyes were wide full moons.

"Yes, but I have this feeling that you are the reincarnation of Tigerstar alright, but, as much as I want to be wrong, that means you might end up like him," Firestar meowed.

Tigerclaw's eyes were so wide, he was sure they would pop out of their sockets. "Do you really think I'm going to end up like my other half?" he gasped in surprise and disbelief.

Firestar sighed, his head and voice was low, "it's a possibility, if you're Tigerstar, you might have the same ambition in your blood," he meowed, his voice was shaking.

Tigerclaw took another step back, "but I'm not related to Tigerstar, I'm related to you, I have you're blood in me," he meowed.

Firestar raised his head and Tigerclaw flinched at the shock and sadness in his father's green eyes. "I don't want to be right, Tigerclaw," he meowed, "especially not about my own son, but it seems likely."

"But Firestar you are wrong," another voice sounded, causing both Firestar and Tigerclaw to jump.

Firestar sniffed the air and widened his eyes. "Spottedleaf!" he gasped in surprise.

"Spottedleaf? Who's that?" Tigerclaw asked.

"I'm here, Firestar," the voice meowed and Firestar whirled around, his eyes wide.

Tigerclaw also turned around to find a star covered tortoiseshell she cat standing in front of them.

"Spottedleaf, you're actually here," Firestar gasped.

"Yes Firestar and I have come to tell you, you are wrong," the tortoiseshell, Spottedleaf meowed, "Tigerclaw is the reincarnation of Tigerstar, but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Firestar gasped.

"He is not the one you need to be wary of, Tigerclaw is not who you think he is, he is much more," Spottedleaf meowed before she started to fade away.

"Wait! Don't go! Tell me what you mean!" Firestar meowed, his voice was rising just as Spottedleaf disappeared.

Firestar shook his head and turned to look back at Tigerclaw. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Spottedleaf has proven me wrong," he meowed.

"It's okay, Firestar, don't beat yourself up about it, you didn't know and nether did I for that matter," Tigerclaw meowed.

Firestar sighed, "do you want to go on patrol with me along the Shadowclan border?" he asked.

"Sure," Tigerclaw meowed, "but what about the other patrols?"

"They are due back anytime now," Firestar meowed, "I just need to get out of the camp for a while."

"Okay, it's almost sunhigh, they should be back by now, do you want me to get a few more warriors?" Tigerclaw asked.

"No, just go and get Squirrelpaw," Firestar meowed.

Tigerclaw tipped his head to one side confused but nodded and sped off back to camp. When he got back to camp, he searched for Squirrelpaw.

"Squirrelpaw?" he called as the young apprentice padded out of the apprentice den.

"What is it, Tigerclaw?" Squirrelpaw meowed, hurrying to Tigerclaw's side.

"Firestar wants you to go on patrol with him and me," Tigerclaw meowed and, when Squirrelpaw nodded, headed back to the training hollow.

"Wait! I'm suppose to go out training with Dustpelt," Squirrelpaw protested then she shrugged, "never mind, he can deal with out me for a while."

Tigerclaw purred as they entered the training hollow where he had left Firestar.

"Good," Firestar meowed as they padded toward him, he got up and shook his pelt. "Come on, we are going along the Shadowclan border,"he added.

"Okay, but what about Graystripe's patrol?" Tigerclaw asked.

"They are already back," Squirrelpaw meowed, "and I guess they already know about this patrol because Graystripe didn't send out a sunhigh patrol."

Tigerclaw glanced at Firestar, confused to find him staring at the sky.

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," he whispered, almost to low for Tigerclaw to hear, before he padded out of the training hollow and headed toward the Shadowclan border.

**A/n**** what do you think?**

**Stardream: ha, ha, ha, I'm so evil**

**Tigerstar: I know you are**

**Stardream: what do you think will happen at the Shadowclan border?**

**Tigerstar: review your predictions**

**Stardream: and if you are right, you're name will be posted on the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: so please review at least 3 more**

**Stardream: before I post the next chapter**

**Demon: man, thats annoying**

**Stardream: I know**

**Tigerstar: I am**

**Demon: argh!! (rings bell)**

**Redtail: REVENGE!! (chases Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: I'm going to get you Demon**

**Demon: I know (raises bell)**

**Stardream: don't even think about it, Demon**

**Demon: (about to ring bell)**

**Stardream: I'm warning you**

**Demon: (rings bell)**

**Darkstripe: Stardream!! (runs at Stardream)**

**Stardream: crash into Demon or I'll kill you for a second time**

**Darkstripe: you can't do that**

**Stardream: I can do anything, I'm the authoress**

**Darkstripe: oh, okay (charges at Demon knocking her off a cliff)**

**Demon: thanks a lot Stardreammmmmmmmm!!**

**Stardream: I warned you, please review, next chapter soon**


	8. Rambling Authors Note

**Author's Note- I'm going to try to update this story as soon as i can, i've been really busy lately and i' haven't had the chance to update. But i got an idea for another fanfiction series, i'm thinking of calling it "The Lost Prophecy" or something like "Moonlit Night" i really haven't decided yet, but i have this idea, and it keeps escaping my mind so i can't put it down. damn short term memory loss (grumbles) well, all i know is the main character is going to be named Stardream, because i want to write a series using my first penname.**

**Tigerstar: why are you rambling on about a story thats not even posted?**

**Blaze: i am? (rereads Author's Note) oh, i guess i am, sorry about that, readers, but i just wanted to tell you that i'll try to update this story later on this week, hopefully tomorrow, but most likely next monday**

**Tigerstar: why so late?**

**Blaze: because i have Writers Block for this story and i haven't decided what to put next**

**Tigerstar: oh, and can i be a main character in your new series?**

**Blaze: (sigh) i don't know, maybe, i think it's going to either be about Windclan or Thunderclan or Shadowclan, but i haven't decided yet**

**Tigerstar: do you have any idea on how to starts the story?**

**Blaze: no**

**Tigerstar: do you have you're main characters ready?**

**Blaze: yah, but i'm not putting them here, because this author's note is not suppose to be about my upcoming series**

**Tigerstar: it's seems to be**

**Blaze: hey, i'm just seeing if anyone has any ideas**

**Tigerstar: but you just said...**

**Blaze: i know what i just said, you don't have to repeat it**

**Tigerstar: well, sorry**

**Blaze: god, and you call me short tempered**

**Tigerstar: you are**

**Blaze: hey, i resent that, well, i do have this idea, and i know who the main characters are going to be, and i have an idea what the plots going to be, so well, if you have any suggestions, i'll welcome them, and if i use them, i'll give credit to you, of course**

**Tigerstar: quit rambling!**

**Blaze: make me**

**Tigerstar: (growls and charges after Blaze)**

**Blaze: (steps out of way)**

**Tigerstar: uh, oh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (falls into creek)**

**Blaze: (sigh) same old, Tigerstar, well, like i said, i'll update this story soon, and if you don't mind, readers, you can review you're suggestions, my main character is Stardream. and my two co main characters are Sapphirerose and Breezeheart, well, that might change later on, but i'm keeping Stardream as my main character because, well, i don't want to repeat myself, so laters, and i'll update asap**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We have to be careful, Shadowclan might be up to their usual tricks," Firestar meowed as he padded along the Shadowclan border.

"Shadowclan are bad, aren't they?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Yeah, they are," Tigerclaw meowed, as he paused to sniff.

Firestar also paused and sighed. "Whats the matter, Firestar?" Tigerclaw asked, his eyes wide.

"It's nothing," Firestar murmured.

"Are you having another feeling of death?" Tigerclaw asked. He was remembering the trip to the moonstone.

Firestar didn't answer but opened his jaws to taste the air. "Intruders!" he hissed, instead, dropping into a crouch.

The bushes rustled and a light gray she cat with such bright blue eyes stepped into the open. She was followed by a dark gray tom, a dark tortoiseshell tom and a blue gray tom.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Firestar hissed.

The she cat stopped and glanced at the dark gray tom. The dark gray tom stepped forward. "My name is Gray, and whats it to you why we are here?" he hissed.

"I am Bramble," the dark tortoiseshell meowed.

"I'm called Sky," the blue gray tom meowed.

"And I am Sapphire," the light gray she cat meowed.

"Okay, then why are you own our territory?" Tigerclaw hissed.

"We are free to be anywhere we want to be," Sapphire hissed.

"This is our territory," Squirrelpaw hissed, arching her back, her fur was starting to bristle.

"So," Gray shrugged, "we have come to hunt, who's going to stop us?"

Squirrelpaw let out a screech of anger and launched herself at Gray, carrying him off his paws.

"Get this stupid she cat off of me," Gray hissed as Squirrelpaw clawed him. She sank her teeth into his shoulder.

But Sapphire leaped on top of Squirrelpaw and thrust her off, causing her to skid close to the Thunderpath.

"Tigerclaw, get Squirrelpaw away from the Thunderpath," Firestar hissed, launching himself at Gray and Sapphire.

Tigerclaw nodded and leaped, knocking both of them away from the Thunderpath.

Gray and Sapphire leaped up and sent Firestar flying into a tree. Bramble and Sky leaped at Firestar and pinned him down as Gray and Sapphire padded toward him, spitting.

"Squirrelpaw, go back to the camp and get some help," Tigerclaw hissed and sprang at Bramble, knocking him into a tree.

Squirrelpaw flashed one last glance at Tigerclaw and Firestar before rushing toward the Thunderclan camp.

Firestar leaped up and clawed at Sky, who was also clawing him.

Tigerclaw sprang at Bramble and pinned him down. The memory of the battle with Bluestar sprang back into his mind, and he tried hard to push it away. He sank his teeth into Bramble's throat and his yowl of pain was cut. Bramble fell limp and Tigerclaw let him go.

He sprang at Sky and Sapphire who had Firestar pinned again.

"You can't win," Gray hissed as another blue gray cat padded into the open. He was followed by a white tom, and a pale gray tom.

"Who are these cats?" Tigerclaw hissed.

"This is Stone, White, and Storm, you will not win this battle," Gray hissed and raised his claws to deal the death blow to Firestar.

A loud yowl stopped him in time. And a moment later a fresh patrol of warriors bursted into the clearing. Graystripe was in the lead with Rainwhisker, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Sootfur, Mistystar, Feathertail and Stormfur. Squirrelpaw came next with Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, Seapaw and Silverpaw.

They fell onto the invaders with yowls of pure fury. Tigerclaw was about to leap at Gray but about five more cats entered into the battle. And they weren't from Thunderclan, Riverclan or Shadowclan.

For a moment, Tigerclaw thought he caught a glimpse of Flamepaw's dark brown fur, but it was gone so fast, he couldn't be sure.

"Get out of our territory," Whitepaw hissed, springing onto a nearby warrior who was about to attack Squirrelpaw.

She sank her teeth into his neck. He screeched in pain and, tearing away from Whitepaw, rushed away from the group.

Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw attacked Sapphire and Sky, who still had Firestar pinned along with White and Stone. The two apprentices leaped at the two rogues and sank their teeth deep into their shoulders.

Sapphire and Sky yowled in pain and fled, leaving only about eight rogues in the battle.

Firestar struggled to his paws. He was bleeding from a long, deep cut in the flank and a deep looking bite on the shoulder.

Gray knew he could not win, because as Tigerclaw hurried to Firestar's side, Gray yowled, "retreat!" before waiting for his rogue warriors to flee.

Stone and White looked at one another, and fled. The rest of the rogues fled with the clan cats hard on their paws.

Gray was the last to leave the battle. He blue eyes were searching the crowd until they locked with Firestar and Tigerclaw. "This is not over," Gray hissed.

"It is now," Mistystar yowled, coming to Firestar's side.

Gray spat before fleeing after his rogue warriors.

"Well, that was unexpected," Tigerclaw commented.

Firestar stumbled and fell on his side. His wounds were deeper then Tigerclaw had thought they were. He was at his father's side in an instant, along with Squirrelpaw and Graystripe.

"Quick, Whitepaw, hurry back to camp as fast as you possibly can and fetch Leafpaw or Cinderpelt or Mudfur," Graystripe hissed.

Whitepaw nodded and ran off as if a whole pack of foxes were after her.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: the only reason I'm doing this, is because I need more reviews,**

**Tigerstar: yeah, we want two more reviews before we post the next chapter**

**Stardream: a reminder, no flames, I just need more reviews, and I like being evil**

**Tigerstar: (gulp) please review,**

**Stardream: (gives evil grin) next chapter when I get two more reviews.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tigerclaw pressed his muzzle into Firestar's fur. "Come on, Firestar, stay with us," he pleaded.

"I-I'm not going anywhere," Firestar rasped, his eyes narrowed in pain.

"Oh, thank Starclan," Squirrelpaw cried, pressing her muzzle into Firestar's fur.

Firestar purred and tried to stand up, but stumbled. Mistystar pressed her pelt against his. "Just lay down, Firestar, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw and Mudfur are on their way," she meowed.

Firestar nodded and sank down onto the ground, wincing at the pain in his side and shoulder.

A moment later, some nearby bushes rustled and Leafpaw bursted into the open, her jaws were full of herbs. She instantly went to Firestar's side and set down the herbs.

Cinderpelt and Mudfur also padded into the open. Leafpaw sniffed Firestar's wounds before moving aside to let the Thunderclan medicine cat get a look at the wounds.

"They are really deep," Cinderpelt commented, "but you should survive." She handed Leafpaw some leaves that Tigerclaw recognized as marigold. Leafpaw started chewing them up.

She handed the marigold Cinderpelt who started putting it on Firestar's wounds.

Firestar winced but didn't complain as Cinderpelt worked.

Mudfur was helping to take care of the Riverclan cats as well as some Thunderclan cats.

"I'm fine," Tigerclaw meowed as Mudfur padded toward him.

"Let me just check," Mudfur meowed, through a mouthful of herbs.

Tigerclaw sighed but didn't argue as Mudfur checked his pelt. "You'll live," he commented as he put some marigold on Tigerclaw's scratches.

When Cinderpelt finished, Mistystar and Tigerclaw helped to support Firestar as he struggled to his paws.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," Firestar rasped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time they got back to camp, traveling slowly for Firestar's benefit, it was almost sunset. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw padded close beside Firestar. Mistystar, Stormfur and the five apprentices padded behind them.

Squirrelpaw padded beside her sister at the head of the group, occasionally questioning whether Firestar will be alright or not.

"Hi Tigerclaw," Tigerclaw glanced up to find Feathertail at his side.

"Oh, hi Feathertail," Tigerclaw purred, his amber eyes locking with Feathertail's own blue ones.

Feathertail glance at Firestar, concern in her blue eyes. "I hope Firestar will be alright," she meowed.

"Me too," Tigerclaw meowed.

_Are you there? You said you would come, where are you? _A familiar voice whispered into Tigerclaw's mind.

Tigerclaw froze, _I've been busy, _he thought back.

_Well, please hurry, we are lost and we can't find our way through the forest we are lost in, please help us, _the strange cat meowed into his ear.

_I'll leave after the next full moon, _Tigerclaw thought back.

_When's that? _The strange cat thought back.

_The day after tomorrow, _Tigerclaw replied, because he knew tomorrow was the gathering.

_Okay, please be true to your word, _the strange cat whispered into his mind before it was gone.

Tigerclaw sighed and padded onward until he was standing in front of the medicine cat's den.

"Are you okay, Tigerclaw?" Feathertail asked, catching up with Tigerclaw as he slipped into the medicine den.

"I'm fine," Tigerclaw meowed, "just something on my mind."

"You know you can talk to me," Feathertail meowed, her blue eyes were wide.

"I know, but I can't," Tigerclaw meowed because he hardly understand. He didn't even know who was talking to him in his mind.

"Okay," Feathertail meowed, her blue eyes glowed for a split second before she padded off.

Cinderpelt padded toward Tigerclaw and began to check his wounds. "Mudfur was right, you weren't hurt that much in the battle" she commented, "they weren't serious when Mudfur checked them and they aren't now."

Tigerclaw nodded and looked toward Firestar, who was laying next to Mistystar outside the medicine cats den.

"Firestar will be alright," Cinderpelt meowed, following his gaze.

Tigerclaw sighed, "let's hope so," he meowed.

A moment later, Firestar scrambled to his paws and, with Mistystar supporting him, he slowly made his way over to the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled, making no effort to climb the high rock. Mistystar sat down beside him as the Thunderclan and Riverclan warriors padded into the clearing.

"Cats of Thunderclan and Riverclan," Firestar began, "today we meet some rogues on our territory, next to the Shadowclan border, keep an eyes out for them and report whatever you find to me or Graystripe."

Mistystar nodded, "the same goes for Riverclan," she meowed.

"And thats not all, Shrewpaw, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw please step forward," Firestar meowed.

Shrewpaw, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw looked up startled but did as they were told.

"These three apprentices did well in the battle and Mousefur, Thornclaw and Brackenfur have agreed, it is time these three apprentices gained their warrior names," Firestar meowed.

Shrewpaw, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw glanced at each other in surprise.

Firestar lifted his head to stare at the darkening sky. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand your warrior code and I command them to you as warriors in their turn," he meowed.

He locked gazes with the three apprentices before going on, "Shrewpaw, Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" he meowed.

"I do," Shrewpaw meowed.

"I do," Whitepaw meowed.

"I do," Spiderpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you you're warrior names, Spiderpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Spiderleg, Starclan honors you're courage and you're patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed, and stepping forward, he rested his muzzle on Spiderleg's bowed head. He licked his shoulder in return before going to stand beside the other warriors.

"Whitepaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Whitewing," Firestar meowed, "Starclan honors your determination and you're bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Whitewing's bowed head. She licked his shoulder in return before going to sit beside her mother, Brightheart.

"Shrewpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Shrewfur, Starclan honors your courage and you strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed and rested his muzzle on Shrewfur's bowed head. He licked his shoulder in return before going to stand beside his mother, Ferncloud.

"Shrewfur, Whitewing, Spiderleg," the clan chanted.

"As is tradition, Shrewfur, Whitewing and Spiderleg, you must sit in silent vigil while the rest of us sleep," Firestar meowed.

The three new warriors nodded and the clan parted to let them take up their positions.

"Come on, Tigerclaw, lets get some sleep," Feathertail's voice sounded in Tigerclaw's ear.

Tigerclaw nodded and followed Feathertail as she lead the way toward the warriors den.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review, I won't post the next chapter until I get three more reviews**

**Tigerstar: yeah, considering the jour...**

**Stardream: shut up, Tigerstar (kicks Tigerstar off cliff)**

**Tigerstar: I'm sorry!! (lands in lake)**

**Stardream: ha, ha, ha, ha, thats funny, please review, next chapter soon**


	11. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

The next morning, Tigerclaw blinked open his eyes to the sun's light. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Feathertail purred.

Tigerclaw yawned and realized it was already sunhigh. He stretched and padded out of the warriors den with Feathertail behind him.

"Feathertail, Tigerclaw," Mistystar called.

Feathertail and Tigerclaw exchanged glances but padded over to join Mistystar and Firestar who were talking outside Firestar's den.

"We think the twolegs might have left our camp by now," Mistystar meowed, "I want you two to check it out."

"I still can't believe twolegs actually wanted to camp on an island," Feathertail growled.

"I know, but thats twolegs for you," Firestar shrugged, "just be careful and report back as soon as possible.

"We'll do our best," Tigerclaw promised.

"Good," Firestar meowed.

Tigerclaw and Feathertail exchanged glances but didn't say anything, just dipped their heads to their leaders and padded toward the camp entrance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Flamepaw padded out of the apprentices den as the sunlight shined into the camp. He yawned and stretched before padding over to the fresh kill pile.

As he made his way over there, he spotted Tigerclaw and Feathertail making their way out of the camp. _Wonder what they're up to, _Flamepaw thought as he chose a mouse from the pile.

"Hey Flamepaw, mind if I join you?" Flamepaw looked up to find Skypaw making her way over to the fresh kill pile.

"Fine by me," Flamepaw growled and started to eat his mouse.

Skypaw chose a vole from the pile and sat down next to Flamepaw. She started eating it and meowed, "so, what are you doing today?"

Flamepaw shrugged, "Graystripe hasn't told me yet," he meowed, gazing into Skypaw's green eyes.

He blinked and turned away before finishing off his mouse.

"Maybe we can train together," Skypaw meowed.

"Are you ready for training, Flamepaw?" Graystripe meowed, padding up to them.

"Yeah, can Skypaw train with us too?" Flamepaw asked.

"I don't know, it's up to Rainwhisker," Graystripe meowed.

"Whats up to me?" Flamepaw turned to find Rainwhisker making his way over to the deputy's side.

"Flamepaw wants to know if he and Skypaw can train together," Graystripe explained.

"Thats fine by me, we cant take them hunting along the Riverclan border, if you want," Rainwhisker meowed.

"Okay," Graystripe meowed and lead the way toward the camp entrance.

Flamepaw got to his paws and followed his mentor with Skypaw and Rainwhisker behind them.

"It's not like we have to worry about a Riverclan patrol catching us," Graystripe commented, his eyes a lit with amusement.

Flamepaw just shrugged and followed Graystripe as he lead the way toward the Riverclan border.

When they approached Sunningrocks, Graystripe paused, sniffing the air. "What can you smell, Flamepaw?" he asked.

Flamepaw opened his jaws and scented the air. "Mouse in the distance, Riverclan of course and squirrel," he meowed.

Graystripe nodded, "good," he meowed.

Flamepaw dropped into a crouch and waited until a squirrel appeared nearby. With a low hiss, he pounced and pinned the squirrel down before killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch, Flamepaw," Skypaw meowed.

"Thanks," Flamepaw muttered and sniffed the air again. He paused as a familiar scent wafted around him.

A few moments later, Flamepaw looked up to find Tigerclaw swimming out of the river. He climbed onto the bank and shook his pelt before turning back to the river.

Feathertail climbed onto the bank but was limping badly. Tigerclaw pressed his pelt against Feathertail's to support her as they padded along the bank toward Graystripe.

"What are you doing here?" Flamepaw hissed.

"Be quiet, Flamepaw," Graystripe snapped, "Firestar and Mistystar sent them to see if the Riverclan camp was cleared yet."

Flamepaw muttered something under his breath but didn't argue. Skypaw gently pressed her muzzle into Flamepaw's fur, but stepped back, embarrassed.

"What did you find out?" Graystripe asked.

"The twolegs were just leaving," Tigerclaw explained, "but one of them saw Feathertail and tossed something at her. It hit her leg, hard."

Feathertail nodded, "the twolegs are gone," she meowed, through gritted teeth.

"But I think the twolegs might have broken her leg," Tigerclaw meowed.

Graystripe nodded, "come on, lets get back to camp, Rainwhisker, you can carry on, Flamepaw, come back with me," he meowed.

"Fine," Flamepaw muttered and followed Graystripe as he lead the way back to camp.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: you're weird, you know that**

**Stardream: I'm not weird, I'm Crazy!!**

**Tigerstar: yeah, I can see that**

**Stardream: Tigerstar, don't insult me, or I'll send a Blue Ferret after you**

**Tigerstar: I've never insulted you, and what can a Blue Ferret do to me?**

**Stardream: Blue Ferret?**

**Blue Ferret: no problem (shots fire at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: hot!! (runs to the nearest lake)**

**Stardream: (smiles) thats funny, please review, next chapter soon**


	12. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10

By the time they got back to camp, it was almost sunset. "We should be leaving for the gathering soon," Feathertail meowed, her eyes were narrowed in pain.

"Yeah," Tigerclaw meowed as he padded into the camp, supporting Feathertail.

"What happened?" Mistystar gasped, hurrying to meet up with the young warriors.

Tigerclaw sighed and explained what he had told Graystripe. Mistystar nodded, "we'll wait till tomorrow to make sure there are no more twolegs in our camp," she meowed.

Firestar nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's get you to Cinderpelt, Leafpaw and Mudfur," Tigerclaw meowed, gently.

Feathertail nodded and padded toward the medicine den with Tigerclaw supporting her.

Cinderpelt was waiting outside the den with Leafpaw and Mudfur next to her. Most likely having heard what had happened, Cinderpelt stepped aside. "Come on inside," she meowed.

Feathertail nodded and Tigerclaw helped her into the medicine cats den. She laid down and waited as Cinderpelt checked her leg.

"You'll live, it's not broken, thank Starclan," Cinderpelt meowed.

"What is it then?" Feathertail meowed, her eyes were narrowed still.

"It's just bruised, come on, Leafpaw, you can help me," Cinderpelt replied.

Leafpaw nodded and padded to her mentors side.

Tigerclaw dipped his head and made his way out of the den. He sat outside the den, as Firestar padded toward him.

"You can come to the gathering tonight if you want," Firestar meowed, "and I want to take Flamepaw and Skypaw with us, will you tell them?"

"Of course, Firestar," Tigerclaw meowed, dipping his head.

"You really are different from Tigerstar," Firestar murmured, almost to low for Tigerclaw to hear.

Tigerclaw nodded and hurried off toward the apprentices den. "Flamepaw!" he hissed.

Flamepaw had disappeared into the apprentices den the moment Tigerclaw and the patrol entered the camp. He pricked his ears and looked up. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Firestar said you and Skypaw can go to the Gathering tonight," Tigerclaw replied, "now get up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, mouse brain!" Flamepaw snarled, getting to his paws and stretching.

"Yes, O Great One," Tigerclaw hissed, sarcastically.

Flamepaw hissed and padded out of the den, pushing past Tigerclaw as he did so.

_Mouse brain, _Tigerclaw thought with a hiss of anger as he padded back into the clearing.

As Tigerclaw padded over to the medicine cats den, Feathertail poked her head out of it. "Tigerclaw!" she called.

"Yeah?" Tigerclaw asked, hurrying toward Feathertail. "How are you?" he asked, when he was closer.

"Better, Cinderpelt fixed it up," Feathertail meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded just as Mistystar padded toward them. "Feathertail, you and Stormfur can come to tonights Gathering," she meowed.

"Great! I mean, thank you Mistystar," Feathertail meowed, her eyes were wide with excitement.

Mistystar nodded and padded back to join Firestar, Blackclaw and Graystripe beneath the

high rock.

As Tigerclaw watched, Heavystep, a tabby Riverclan warrior padded over to his leader. Mistystar talked to him in a low voice. Heavystep nodded and Mistystar yowled, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

"Wonder what this is about," Tigerclaw meowed.

"I think Seapaw is being made a warrior," Feathertail meowed as they watched the rest of the Thunderclan and Riverclan warriors make their way toward the center of the clearing.

"Cats of Riverclan," Mistystar began, "we have an important duty to perform, Heavystep has agreed. It is time Seapaw gained her warrior name."

Seapaw glanced up in surprise and padded over to stand in front of the Riverclan leader.

Mistystar raised her head and glanced at the darkening sky. "I, Mistystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors, to look down upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn," she meowed.

Turning her gaze to lock with Seapaw, she went on, "Seapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" she meowed.

"I do," Seapaw meowed, eagerly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name," Mistystar went on, "Seapaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Seacloud, Starclan honors your courage and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." She stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Seacloud's bowed head. She licked her shoulder respectfully and stepped back to join the other warriors.

"Seacloud! Seacloud!" the clan chanted.

When the chanting died down, Mistystar went on, "Seacloud, according to tradition, you must sit in silent vigil and guard the camp while the rest of us sleep."

Seacloud nodded and the crowd parted to let her take up her position.

"Its almost sunset," Firestar meowed, "so, we should be leaving for the Gathering."

Mistystar nodded, "I'm taking Stormfur, Feathertail, Heavystep, Hawkpaw and Silverpaw," she meowed.

"And I'm taking Sandstorm, Whitewing, Shrewfur, Tigerclaw, Flamepaw and Skypaw," Firestar meowed.

The cats who Firestar and Mistystar didn't choose went back to their dens. Firestar and Mistystar called their group together and side by side, they headed toward the Gathering.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review, or I'll sending Blue Ferret after you**

**Tigerstar: yeah, review, or Blue Ferret will burn you**

**Blue Ferret: that reminds me (shots fire at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: hot!! (runs into the ocean)**

**Stardream: ha, thats funny**

**Blue Ferret: yeah it is**

**Tigerstar: no, it's not**

**Stardream: hey, Tigerstar Jump into this pool**

**Tigerstar: okay (jumps into silver pool and disappeared)**

**Blue Ferret: where did he go?**

**Stardream: wait for it**

**Tigerstar: ah, cold!!**

**Stardream: Antarctica**

**Blue Ferret: ha, please review, next chapter soon, but not until Stardream get one more review**


	13. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11

Tigerclaw padded side by side with Feathertail as Firestar and Mistystar lead their clans to the Gathering at fourtrees.

_You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you? _the strange cat meowed into his mind.

Tigerclaw sighed, _I already promised I would, _he thought back.

_Oh, okay, just hurry, _the strange cat meowed.

_I'll try my best, _Tigerclaw thought back.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay? You're looking spacy," Feathertail's meow brought Tigerclaw out of his daydream.

"I'm fine," Tigerclaw muttered.

"Come on, Tigerclaw, you know you can talk to me," Feathertail meowed, her blue eyes were a lit with worry.

"I'm fine, really," Tigerclaw meowed. He didn't want to tell anyone about his mind chats with that strange cat.

_Who is that cat? _He wondered as Firestar and Mistystar at the slope leading down into fourtrees.

Firestar and Mistystar flicked their tails and plunged down toward the gathering. Their warriors were hard on their paws.

Flamepaw walked past Tigerclaw and tripped him as he walked by. Tigerclaw's fur started to bristle as he scrambled back to his paws. He glared at Flamepaw, who threw a look of pure hatred back at him.

"Are you okay, Tigerclaw?" Feathertail asked, her eyes were wide with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tigerclaw replied, though his paws was stinging.

Feathertail looked at him for a few moments longer before slipping into fourtrees. Tigerclaw followed her, tripping Flamepaw as he entered the clearing.

Flamepaw glared at him but didn't say anything. He just veered away and sat beside a tree on the far side of the clearing.

_Why does Flamepaw hate me so much? _Tigerclaw wondered.

"Cats of all clans, welcome to the Gathering," at Blackstar's yowl, Tigerclaw padded over to sit beside Feathertail. Feathertail gazed at him with such clear blue eyes that Tigerclaw had to look away.

"Who shall speak first? "Blackstar meowed.

"I will," Mistystar meowed, and stepped forward to stand at the edge of the rock. "We have made a new apprentice in our clan, Feathertail now mentors to Silverpaw." She waited for a moment as the rest of the clans congratulated them.

"We have also made a new warrior since that last Gathering," Mistystar went on, "Seapaw is now known as Seacloud."

"Seacloud! Seacloud!" the rest of the clan chanted.

Mistystar stepped back and gestured for Firestar to take her place. Firestar got to his paws and padded to the edge of the rock. "We have also made some new apprentices, Rainwhisker now mentors Skypaw and Ashfur mentors Jewelpaw." he meowed.

He waited until the congratulations died. "Also, four of our apprentices have been made into warriors," he meowed and paused for a moment.

"They'll be known as Whitewing, Shrewfur, Spiderleg and Tigerclaw," Firestar meowed at last.

A chorus of yowls broke out at the mention of Tigerclaws' name. "Why did you name one of your apprentices after the most hated cat in the forest?" one cat called out.

"And we cant' forget Firestar and Tigerstar were mortal enemies, why would you name your apprentice after your mortal enemy?" another cat called out.

Blackstar glared at Firestar. "What is the meaning this?" he hissed.

"He's a good warrior," Firestar retorted, "and he's nothing like Tigerstar."

Blackstar snorted and turned to looked away from Firestar.

"Just because he's named that, doesn't mean he will turn out like Tigerstar," Mistystar pointed out.

Tallstar nodded, "Mistystar is right," he meowed.

Firestar waited until the yowls died away into murmuring. "Also, we meet up with rogues on the Shadowclan border," he meowed. "I don't know where they went, but keep a close look for them."

Blackstar nodded, though he refused to look at Firestar. Tallstar and Mistystar nodded, though Mistystar already knew about the rogues. And just like that, the Gathering was over.

"Ready to go?" Firestar asked Tigerclaw as he leaped down from the Great Rock.

Tigerclaw and Feathertail nodded and they followed their leaders as they lead the way back to the Thunderclan camp.

But when the twoleg bridge came in sight, Mistystar paused. "It is time we went home," she meowed, "the twolegs have left and we don't belong in Thunderclan territory."

Firestar nodded but Tigerclaw exchanged a glance with Feathertail. He saw his own sorrow reflected int Feathertail's eyes.

"Come on, Riverclan," Mistystar called and padded over to the twoleg bridge.

"Feathertail?" Tigerclaw whispered.

"Yeah?" Feathertail asked, before she followed her leader.

"There is something I feel I need to tell you," Tigerclaw meowed, his voice low.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm so cruel and I won't post the next chapter until I get two more reviews**

**Tigerstar: ah, come on, I want to see what happens next**

**Demon: and so do I**

**Stardream: not until I get two more reviews**

**Tigerstar: please review, people (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Demon: please review, I want to see what happens next (puppy dog eyes)**

**Stardream: (laughs) please review, next chapter when I get two more reviews**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lets talk in the forest," Feathertail meowed, and slipped away from the group before anyone could notice.

Tigerclaw waited for a moment before following Feathertail into the forest. No one, except Graystripe, noticed. But Tigerclaw knew he wouldn't give them away.

"What did you want to tell me?" Feathertail asked, as they settled down beside a tree.

Tigerclaw took a deep breath. "Well, there has been this cat, talking to me in my head," he began.

"She is calling for help and told me I'm the only one that can help her," Tigerclaw went on, "I already agreed I would try to find them, but I'm not sure if its' the right thing to do."

"Whats this got to do with me?" Feathertail asked.

"I-I want you to go with me," Tigerclaw stammered, his amber eyes were wide.

Feathertail widened her blue eyes in shock, "why do you want me to go along?" she gasped.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to make this journey alone," Tigerclaw meowed, "but my heart is telling me this is something I have to do."

Feathertail was silent for a few moments and Tigerclaw held his breath, afraid she would say no.

"I'll come with you," Feathertail meowed after a moments thought.

"Really?" Tigerclaw gasped in surprise.

"Really, I wouldn't mind an adventure far away from the clans territory," Feathertail replied.

"Okay, then, when do you want to leave?" Tigerclaw asked.

"When did this cat ask you to leave?" Feathertail asked.

"Tomorrow," Tigerclaw meowed, "but I'm afraid Firestar might not let me go."

"Then lets leave tonight," Feathertail meowed, "we don't have to tell them, if this really something you want to do."

"Okay, but what about Silverpaw?" Tigerclaw asked.

Feathertail sighed, "Mistystar will find a replacement mentor for her while I'm gone," she meowed, "and its not like we'll never return."

Tigerclaw was about to agree with her but suddenly a deep voice sounded in his ear. _Beware the starlit waters, _the voice whispered.

_Wait! Who are you? What do you mean? _Tigerclaw thought back, his eyes were wide.

_Beware! _The voice whispered and was gone.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay?" Feathertail asked.

"I-I'm fine, you're right, let's leave now," Tigerclaw meowed, getting to his paws.

Feathertail nodded and followed Tigerclaw as he lead the way toward twolegplace, just as the strange cat had told him to. _Follow the river downstream, past twolegplace, keep going till you get near a gorge, when you get to the gorge, turn away from the river and head east. You'll come across some mountains, go south away from the mountains, we'll try to meet up with you some where around there._

"We have to head downstream, past twolegplace," Tigerclaw meowed as they came to the edge of twolegplace.

Feathertail nodded and followed Tigerclaw as he lead the way along the river, downstream.

He paused and ducked under a bush, signaling for Feathertail to do the same. A moment later, the Thunderclan patrol that returned from the Gathering padded into the open and headed toward the camp.

"It won't be long until they notice we're gone," Tigerclaw murmured as the patrol went past them, "we have to get as far away from the clans territory before tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"Feathertail asked.

"Because thats likely when they'll notice we're gone and they'll send out search patrols," Tigerclaw replied.

"Oh, okay, where to next?" Feathertail asked.

"Downstream, past twolegplace until we come near a gorge," Tigerclaw meowed, repeating the strange cats directions in his mind and some aloud.

Feathertail nodded and leaped to her paws, "well, lets get going then," she meowed.

Tigerclaw purred, "yeah, let's get going," he meowed.

_Oh, great Starclan, _Tigerclaw thought, _please let this be the right thing to do._

**A/n**** what do you think?**

**Stardream: I know it's short, I'll try to make longer chapters, so please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: whoa, this is going to be a short authors note**

**Stardream: I know, I was to tired to put anything else**

**Tigerstar: okay, then, please review, next chapter as soon as possible**

**Stardream: you know you can just put ASAP**

**Tigerstar: what that?**

**Stardream: here, put this sign on**

**Tigerstar: okay (puts on STUPID sign)**

**Stardream: I can't believe you did that, please review**


	15. Chapter 13

**Stardream: i'm sorry it's been so long since i last updated**

**Tigerstar: her computer was being mousebrained**

**Stardream: he means it was being stupid**

**Tigerstar: thats what i said**

**Stardream: (rolls eyes and sighs) well here's chapter13**

Chapter 13

Flamepaw blinked open his eyes as the dawn light entered the apprentices den. He yawned and stretched before padding out of the not so crowded apprentices den.

It has only been a day since Riverclan went back to their own territory and everyone was stating to get used to not having them here.

"Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw looked up to find Graystripe padding toward him. "Yeah, Graystripe," Flamepaw asked.

Before Graystripe could reply, Squirrelpaw appeared from the elders den. "I'm glad thats over with," she meowed, "by the way, have you seen Tigerclaw?"

"No," Graystripe meowed, "in fact, I haven't seen him since we came back from the gathering yesterday."

"What do you mean, where's Tigerclaw?" Sandstorm hissed, coming to stand beside Graystripe.

"W-Well, Dustpelt wanted to take him with us on patrol, so I went to check the warriors den before I helped the elders," Squirrelpaw stammered, "his nest was cold, he hasn't been here all night."

Sandstorm widened her eyes, "where can he be?" she meowed.

"Don't worry, Sandstorm, I'll send out a search patrol right away,"Graystripe meowed, "Flamepaw, you can come with me, Squirrelpaw, go and tell Firestar," he added.

Squirrelpaw nodded and sped off toward Firestar's den.

Flamepaw followed Graystripe as he called Cloudtail and Sandstorm to join his patrol. "We'll check along the Riverclan border, just to be safe," he meowed, once they were out of camp.

When they came in sight of the Riverclan border, Graystripe stopped. "Mistystar?" he called in surprise.

A moment later Mistystar padded into the open with Stormfur just behind him. Flamepaw could see Stormfur looked a little subdued.

"Whats the matter, Mistystar?" Graystripe asked, padding over to the two Riverclan cats.

"Feathertail's missing," Mistystar replied and Graystripe widened his eyes.

"What?" he gasped in surprise. It took Flamepaw a while to remember that Graystripe was Feathertail's father.

"She wasn't in the warriors den last night," Stormfur meowed, "we searched the camp and our territory, but we couldn't find her anywhere, I think she's been gone since we came back from the Gathering last night."

"Where can they be?" Graystripe murmured.

"Its awkward, because we believe Tigerclaw disappeared last night when we came back from the Gathering," Cloudtail meowed.

Graystripe nodded, "they could be together," he meowed.

Flamepaw looked between Graystripe and Mistystar. There was anger and worry in both of their eyes. "But where did they go? If they are together," Graystripe murmured.

Flamepaw sighed, "maybe they left the clans," he suggested, though it seemed unlikely. _Though it would be easier if they did, _Flamepaw thought to himself.

"Feathertail would never do that, she's loyal to her clan," Mistystar protested.

"And so is Tigerclaw," Graystripe meowed.

"They must be somewhere, but where?" Stormfur murmured, he looked up. "I want to go search for them."

"But..." Graystripe began.

"Don't try and stop me, Feathertail's my sister, I will do whatever I can to find them and bring them home," Stormfur hissed.

"But what if you don't return?" Graystripe meowed, "I don't know what I'd do if nether of you return, you are the only ones left and you remind me too much of Silverstream, I can't..." he broke off, unable to finish his thought.

"I'll be fine, Graystripe," Stormfur promised, "I will return, Graystripe, I promise you I will, with Feathertail and Tigerclaw."

"Lets just hope you're right about this," Graystripe meowed, straightening up. "If Mistystar agrees, then you have my blessing to go and find you're sister."

"I don't have a problem with it," Mistystar meowed and touched her muzzle gently to Stormfur's ear. "Be careful, Stormfur," she meowed.

Graystripe licked Stormfur between the ears, "this is a brave thing you are doing, but please stick to your promise, and return, both of you," he meowed.

Flamepaw watched as Stormfur straightened up, "I won't let you done, Graystripe," Stormfur meowed before turning and rushing off in the direction of twolegplace.

"Please return, please, please, return," Graystripe meowed as he gazed at his son.

Flamepaw glanced at Graystripe. _I hope Stormfur returns, because I don't know how Graystripe will feel if he loses his son and daughter, _he thought.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: why is Flamepaw acting that way?**

**Stardream: you'll see**

**Tigerstar: no I won't**

**Stardream: thats right**

**Tigerstar and you said what do you think? Twice**

**Stardream: I know, please review, at least two more I post the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Where are we?" Feathertail asked as she gazed around the landscape.

"I don't know, the strange cat told me to follow the river downstream, past twolegplace until we come near a gorge," Tigerclaw replied.

Feathertail sighed, "come on, let's keep going," she meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded and followed Feathertail as she lead the way downstream of the clans territory.

_Be careful, _the strange cat whispered into Tigerclaw's mind.

_How are you able to talk to me in my mind? _Tigerclaw thought back.

_Bluestar gave me the gift of true sight, I can talk to any cat I want through the mind, read their thoughts and see what is going to happen next, though I just found that out a while ago, _the strange cat replied.

_Uh, okay, then whats going to happen next? _Tigerclaw thought back.

_You're going to figure out your being followed, _the strange cat replied.

Tigerclaw froze and sniffed the air. "This strange cat is right, we're being followed," he meowed.

Feathertail stopped as well, "but by who?" she meowed, sniffing the air.

"Feathertail, we should keep going," Tigerclaw meowed.

"You're right," Feathertail meowed and took the lead again with Tigerclaw glancing behind them sometimes.

Tigerclaw then froze as a familiar scent wafted around him. "Feathertail!" he called.

Feathertail froze and tasted the air. "What is he doing here?" she murmured as she padded back to join Tigerclaw.

"Thats what I should be asking you," a new voice meowed, the bushes rustled and Stormfur stepped into the open.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow us?" Feathertail gasped.

"No, we meet up with Graystripe and Flamepaw and they told us that Tigerclaw was missing just like we told them you were missing and I volunteered to find you and bring you back," Stormfur replied.

"I'm not going back, Feathertail can if she wants, but I'm not going back," Tigerclaw hissed.

"Why? What is so important that you would leave your clans for?" Stormfur asked.

"Tell him, Tigerclaw," Feathertail meowed.

Tigerclaw sighed and quickly explained everything, his mind chats with the strange cat, the strange cats plea for help and his decision to find them. "I feel this is something I have to do," Tigerclaw finished.

"And I wanted to go, because I want an adventure," Feathertail meowed.

Stormfur sighed, "If you really insist on going on this journey, then I'm coming with you," he meowed.

"You don't have to come," Tigerclaw pointed out.

"I want to come, to take care of my sister," Stormfur retorted.

Feathertail sighed, "he's not going to leave, Tigerclaw, thats the way he is," she meowed.

"Fine, if you want to come then you can come," Tigerclaw meowed.

"Okay, where are we going?" Stormfur asked.

Tigerclaw sighed and told Stormfur what he had told Feathertail. "We have to find this gorge then go east, thats what the strange cat told me," he finished.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Stormfur meowed.

Feathertail purred and sighed, "come on, lets get going," she meowed. She took up the lead again with Stormfur in the middle and Tigerclaw bringing up the rear.

They padded on until Tigerclaw stopped to sniff the air. "Lets stop and hunt for a bit," he meowed.

Stormfur and Feathertail nodded and they split up. _Thank you, I will not forget what you are doing for us, _the strange cat meowed into Tigerclaw's ear.

_I felt it was the right thing to do, _Tigerclaw thought back.

_My two friends and I will never forget this, even when trouble comes, we'll always stand by your side, _the strange cat meowed.

Tigerclaw didn't know what to say. A moment later, Feathertail and Stormfur appeared, their jaws filled with prey. "Enough for all of us," Stormfur grunted, dropping the three mice he was carrying.

Tigerclaw nodded and chose a mouse before starting to eat it.

"Come on," he meowed when they had finished, "lets get going."

Stormfur and Feathertail nodded and got to their paws. This time Tigerclaw took the lead.

_Thank you, again, _the strange cat meowed into Tigerclaw's ear.

_May I ask you something? _Tigerclaw thought back.

_What is it? _The strange cat whispered into his ear.

_Who are you? What is your name? _Tigerclaw thought back.

_My name is Solar, _the strange cat replied before her voice faded away.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review, at least two more before I post the next chapter...**

**Tigerstar: and I know it's short but...**

**Stardream: this was all I could think...**

**Tigerstar: of for this chapter**

**Demon: will you quit doing that?**

**Stardream: why should...**

**Tigerstar: we do that?**

**Demon: because it's annoying**

**Stardream: I know I am...**

**Tigerstar: annoying thank...**

**Stardream: you very much**

**Demon: argh (jumps off cliff)**

**Tigerstar: ha, it worked**

**Stardream: high five (slaps Tigerstar's paw)**

**Tigerstar: we should do this more often**

**Stardream: ha, ha, ha, no**

**Tigerstar: ah, men**

**Stardream: ha, please review, next chapter sometime after I get two more reviews**


	17. Chapter 15

1Chapter 15

Flamepaw could sense the tense air around them. It has only been a while since Graystripe and his patrol returned with Mistystar's news and Stormfur's decision.

Sandstorm and Firestar were sitting side by side underneath the highrock with Graystripe pacing in front of them. His worry was clear on his strained face.

"Graystripe, will you quit pacing? You'll tire yourself out," Firestar meowed.

"I can't help but be worried, what if they don't return?" Graystripe meowed.

"They will return, Graystripe, you have to believe they will return," Firestar meowed, though Flamepaw could see the anxiety on Firestar's face.

_He's worried about Tigerclaw, _Flamepaw guessed.

"With Stormfur looking for them, I don't think we need to send out anymore patrols, they could be back anytime now," Sandstorm meowed.

"I want to find my brother," Squirrelpaw meowed, padding to join her father.

Firestar shook his head, "it's too dangerous," he meowed.

"Stormfur got to look for his sister, why can't I look for my brother?" Squirrelpaw retorted.

Firestar sighed, "I know you miss him, Squirrelpaw, and you fear for his safety, but he has Feathertail with him and with any luck, Stormfur will bring them back soon," he meowed, gently.

"But..." Squirrelpaw began.

"No buts, you can't go search for them," Firestar insisted.

Flamepaw padded to join them, "Firestar's right, Squirrelpaw," he meowed.

"Shut up, Flamepaw," Squirrelpaw hissed.

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes but didn't reply.

"I want to find my brother, it's unfair, Stormfur gets to look for Feathertail," Squirrelpaw meowed, her eyes narrowing.

Firestar and Sandstorm exchanged glances and Flamepaw saw worry was filling both of their eyes.

"He's just worried about you, Squirrelpaw," Flamepaw meowed, "how do you think he would feel if you never came back?"

Squirrelpaw whirled around, her eyes narrowing to tiny green slits.

"Think about it, Squirrelpaw, if neither you or Tigerclaw don't return, how do you think Firestar will feel?" Flamepaw persisted.

Squirrelpaw snorted, "it's not like we won't return, I'll watch over that furball and make sure he returns," she pointed out.

"But what if something happens and you don't return?" Firestar whispered, his eyes were wide. Sandstorm pressed herself against Firestar and licked his ears.

Squirrelpaw sighed and Flamepaw realized Firestar had gotten through to her. "I just want to help," she meowed, "I want to find him, and Feathertail too."

"I know you do," Firestar meowed, licking her ears, "but..." He didn't finish and Sandstorm licked his ears again, murmuring something in his ear.

Squirrelpaw sighed, and turned around before padding back to the apprentice den.

Firestar watched her go before turning his attention back to Graystripe. "Graystripe, will you send out the sunhigh patrol along the Shadowclan border?" he meowed.

"Of course, Firestar," Graystripe meowed, "Cloudtail, will you lead the Sunhigh patrol, take Thornclaw, Sorreltail, and Ferncloud with you."

Cloudtail nodded and, calling to the other warriors, headed out of the camp.

Flamepaw watched him go then turned around to find Squirrelpaw sitting outside the apprentice den, looking around.

Flamepaw padded over to her and sat down beside her. "You miss you're brother don't you?" he meowed.

"Of course I do, and I want to find him," Squirrelpaw meowed, her green eyes wide with determination.

"What are you going to do?" Flamepaw asked.

"I've sneaked out of the camp when I was a kit, I think I can now," Squirrelpaw meowed.

Flamepaw widened his amber eyes, "you can't mean?" he gasped.

"I'm going after them, I'm going to find them, just in case Stormfur doesn't find them," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"But, you can get into serious trouble," Flamepaw pointed out.

"I know, but I want to find them and I want to do whatever I can to find them, but....I just don't want Firestar and Sandstorm to worry," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Then don't go," Flamepaw meowed.

"I want to, Flamepaw, can't you see that? What if Stormfur fails? I have to do whatever I can to find them," Squirrelpaw meowed, her voice was so low, Flamepaw had to strain to hear her.

"But, what about Firestar and Sandstorm?" Flamepaw persisted, "they'll be worried sick if you go."

"I know, if I go, they'll never know where I went, and I wouldn't be able to tell them," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"I could tell them for you," Flamepaw offered.

"But, then you'd get into trouble and they'd send a search patrol after me to bring me back," Squirrelpaw protested.

Flamepaw shrugged, he really didn't care if he got into trouble, "just leave and make sure you're well away from here by tomorrow, because thats when I'm going to tell them," he meowed.

Squirrelpaw looked at him with bright green eyes, "I have your word on it?" she asked.

"I promise, and before you go, I suggest you give one last coded message to Firestar, just in case they figure out before I get the chance to tell them," Flamepaw meowed.

"I'll try," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"I'll come with you," Flamepaw offered and padded after her as she lead the way toward Firestar's den. Graystripe and Sandstorm were no where to be seen.

"Firestar?" Squirrelpaw called.

"Come on in," Firestar's call sounded from behind the lichen that covered the entrance to the den.

_Great Starclan, this is going to be easier then I thought, _Flamepaw thought as he followed Squirrelpaw into Firestar's den.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Stardream: wonder what he's talking about?**

**Tigerstar: how should I know?**

**Stardream: just wondering**

**Tigerstar: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Stardream: hey, thats my line**

**Tigerstar: is not**

**Stardream: is too (punches Tigerstar in nose)**

**Tigerstar: (has broken nose) ok, ok, it's ours**

**Stardream: I thought so**

**Tigerstar: (grumble)**

**Stardream: please review, next chapter as soon as possible**


	18. Chapter 16

1A/n the plan Flamepaw has is a weird one, just letting you know

Chapter 16

Squirrelpaw took a deep breath and slipped into Firestar's den with Flamepaw just behind her .

"Squirrelpaw, what is it?" Firestar asked, sitting up, his eyes wide.

"I-I know you said I couldn't find Tigerclaw and I guess I see why you decided that...." Squirrelpaw broke off and glanced at Flamepaw for help.

"She's saying she accepts your decision but she might pull a Squirrelkit Stunt, and that she's warning you early, in case she decides to act like a kit," Flamepaw meowed.

Squirrelpaw glanced at him in surprise, _how can he lie to Firestar so easily? _She wondered.

Firestar narrowed his eyes, "okay, I guess," he meowed with a sigh, "what you are about to do, I can't stop you, just be careful."

_He believed Flamepaw, _Squirrelpaw thought, almost gasping aloud in surprise.

Flamepaw and Squirrelpaw dipped their heads to their leader and padded out of his den.

"I need to work on my lying, it's starting to get stiff," Flamepaw murmured.

"What are you talking about? That was brilliant," Squirrelpaw protested, her eyes wide with confusion.

"He figured it out, Squirrelpaw," Flamepaw sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Squirrelpaw asked, _he figured it out? How? _She wondered, but kept her thought to herself.

"Firestar figured out what you are going to do, but he's not going to stop you," Flamepaw meowed, "so I suggest you leave before he changes his mind."

Squirrelpaw nodded and hurried away from Flamepaw. She stopped for a moment to say hi to Jewelpaw and Skypaw before slipping behind the nursery and streaking through the forest. When she smelled Cloudtail's familiar scent, she jumped into a nearby tree, hoping Cloudtail wouldn't scent her.

Cloudtail paused to sniff the air but shrugged and carried on with his patrol.

_I should have run toward the Riverclan border, _Squirrelpaw thought, grimly as she scrambled down from the tree.

Taking a quick deep breath, she hurried toward twolegplace. When tallpines came in sight, she ran as fast as she could in her life until she was running downstream beside the river.

_I wonder how far they are by now, _Squirrelpaw wondered as she slowed her pace to a steady walk. She sniffed the air and dropped into a hunters crouch as a mouse came into view. Careful not to let it now she was there, she hissed and leaped, pinning it down and killing it swiftly.

_I think they went this way, _Squirrelpaw thought as she padded along side the river, heading downstream. _Oh, Starclan, please let this be the right way!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Squirrelpaw walked on until she thought she would collapse from exhaustion. She sniffed the air and dropped into a hunters crouch as a mouse scurried into the open.

She purred and leaped, pinning down the mouse and killing it swiftly. She ate the mouse in a few gulps and got to her paws. _I sure hope this is the right way, _Squirrelpaw thought as she padded alongside the river. She paused and took a long, cool drink from the river and padded onward.

"Where am I?" Squirrelpaw meowed, her eyes were wide as she gazed around the

landscape. She was surrounded on both sides by twolegplaces. But in front of her, she could see light and behind her was the forest.

She sighed and continued onward. _I still can't believe Flamepaw lied to Firestar so easily, _she thought.

She padded onward and paused to sniff the air. She was getting to the end of twolegplace and could smell cats, thought stale. _Tigerclaw and Feathertail have been here, _she thought.

She hurried onward, hoping she'll be able to catch them, before they got further away. She paused as another scent wafted around her. _Stormfur's been here too, _she thought as she padded onward.

A loud snarl made her freeze in he tracks. _What was that? _She thought.

The snarling continued and the russet colored shape of a fox padded into the open.

_Oh, great, _Squirrelpaw thought, taking tiny steps back, but staying clear of the river. The fox snarled and stepped toward Squirrelpaw.

Squirrelpaw took another step back but the fox leaped. It's claws scored along Squirrelpaw's flank as she tried to dodge. Hissing in pain, Squirrelpaw leaped at the fox and sank in her claws and teeth. But the fox was too strong and threw her off. She skidded close to the river and had to balance herself out before she fell in.

The fox snarled again and leaped at Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw dodged out of the way but the fox turned around and snapped at Squirrelpaw, barely missing her.

_Fox dung, _Squirrelpaw thought, as she continued to dodge the fox. A loud yowl made her freeze in her tracks. The fox took the moment and leaped at Squirrelpaw, carrying her off her paws. She hissed and tried to free herself as the fox pinned her down.

The fox opened its jaws and prepared to sink them into Squirrelpaw's throat. _Starclan, help me, _Squirrelpaw yowled, silently.

As if Starclan had answered her prayers, a loud yowl sounded and a dark brown shape flashed in front of Squirrelpaw, carrying the fox off of her.

As Squirrelpaw scrambled to her paws, a silver shape and a dark gray shape launched themselves into the battle. But there was no need. The fox saw it was outnumbered and turned before hurrying away.

Squirrelpaw breathed a silent thanks to Starclan until she realized who it was that saved her. It was Tigerclaw, Stormfur and Feathertail.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: ha, bet you didn't expect that to happen**

**Tigerstar: I expected it**

**Stardream: that because someone told you**

**Ferret: wasn't me**

**Sparrow: wasn't me**

**Solar: um.........wasn't me**

**Stardream: Solar?**

**Solar: hey, it's my job**

**Tigerstar: so you told me**

**Solar: no I told Tigerclaw**

**Tigerstar: whats the difference? I am Tigerclaw**

**Solar: yeah, but you aren't the good version**

**Ferret: quit fighting**

**Solar: fine**

**Tigerstar: she started it**

**Solar: did not**

**Tigerstar: did too**

**Stardream: please review, at least two more before I post the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Squirrelpaw, what are you doing here?" Tigerclaw hissed, stalking back to his sister.

"I-I wanted to f-find you and bring you home," Squirrelpaw stammered, her green eyes were wide with pain and fear.

Feathertail glanced at Tigerclaw. "I'll be right back," she meowed and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Tigerclaw sighed and started pacing. "Why did you follow us?" he demanded.

"I just told you I wanted to find you," Squirrelpaw hissed, struggling to her paws.

"Yeah, and look where that got you, if Solar hadn't warned me you would be here, you would be dead by now," Tigerclaw hissed, still pacing.

"Solar?" Squirrelpaw asked, confused.

Before Tigerclaw could reply, Feathertail returned with her jaws filled with what smelled like marigold.

She sat down beside Squirrelpaw and began to put marigold on her wounds. Tigerclaw sighed again. The only reason he was angry was because he was afraid for Squirrelpaw. _If you hadn't warned me, Squirrelpaw would be dead by now, _Tigerclaw thought.

_There's no need for thanks, I did what I had to do, _Solar whispered into her mind, _I know she was your sister and I didn't want her to get killed._

_Thank you, Solar, _Tigerclaw thought back as he continued to pace.

_I said there's no need for thanks, but your welcome, _Solar whispered into Tigerclaw's mind.

_Where are you? We were put a little bit behind schedule because we had to back track to find Squirrelpaw, _Tigerclaw thought to Solar.

_We're still in the forest, but we have our own problem right now, just continue on going, you might meet up with us sooner then we expected, _Solar thought back.

_Why do you say that? _Tigerclaw thought.

_Because the cats that chased us out of our old home are still after us, but they took a long break and we were able to get ahead of them, but we need to keep going, _Solar meowed into Tigerclaw's mind.

_Okay, we'll try to find you as soon as we can, _Tigerclaw thought back, as he continued to pace.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay?" Feathertail's voice made Tigerclaw stop and look up. She was gazing at him with concern in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine," he meowed, "just thinking."

"Oh, great, he's thinking," Squirrelpaw muttered, standing up.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, "does Firestar know you are here?" he asked.

"Yes, No, um...Kind of," Squirrelpaw stammered, her eyes were wide.

Tigerclaw sighed, "Squirrelpaw, you have to go back," he meowed.

"Not without you, Feathertail and Stormfur," Squirrelpaw retorted, "I promised Firestar I'd bring you home safe."

"I thought you said you didn't tell him," Tigerclaw gasped.

"I didn't, somehow, he figured it out, it was thanks to Flamepaw that I got out of the camp at all," Squirrelpaw meowed.

Tigerclaw flinched, and looked away. _Why can't I trust Flamepaw? It's like he reminds me of someone I used to know, _he thought.

"Tigerclaw, we can't have her go home by herself," Stormfur meowed, breaking

Tigerclaw out of his reverie.

"I made it here all by myself," Squirrelpaw retorted, her eyes narrowed to green slits.

"Yeah, and you nearly got killed by a fox," Tigerclaw hissed.

Squirrelpaw's fur started to bristle and she took a few steps toward Tigerclaw. "It wasn't my fault you left without letting anyone know," she hissed, "Firestar has been worried sick."

Tigerclaw felt his fur starting to bristle, and he glared at Squirrelpaw. "This is something I have to do," he hissed, his amber eyes narrowed to slits, "you don't understand, this is something important I have to do."

Squirrelpaw glared at Tigerclaw, "what could be so important that you would abandon your clan?" she hissed.

Tigerclaw hissed and unsheathed his claws. His amber eyes were narrowed to even smaller slits as he glared at Squirrelpaw.

"Maybe you are just like Tigerstar, willingly to abandon your clan for the sake of your own ambition," Squirrelpaw hissed, her eyes were wide with anger.

"Thats not fair, Squirrelpaw, you can't judge Tigerclaw just because he looks and has the same name as Tigerstar," Feathertail protested.

But Tigerclaw could not hold down his temper any longer. Letting out a low snarl, he leaped at Squirrelpaw and pinned her down with one paw on the neck and the other on the belly. "I am nothing like Tigerstar," he snarled at Squirrelpaw, "Tigerstar is a cold-hearted cat who is to ambitious for his own good."

"Get off of me!" Squirrelpaw hissed, struggling beneath Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw didn't let go, but instead he had another flash back.

_Tigerclaw saw himself waiting in the bushes as he saw Fireheart racing toward him. Gathering himself, he leaped and tackled Fireheart to the ground._

_Fireheart struggled beneath him, glaring at him with hatred and anger in his green eyes._

_"Remember me to Starclan," Tigerclaw hissed into Fireheart's ear._

_"Only after you," Fireheart hissed back._

_Tigerclaw glared at Fireheart and held him still before looking up. Just as he expected, the huge dogs were gaining on him. When they were no more then a few fox lengths away, Tigerclaw let go of Fireheart._

_He reared back and pelted away, heading for the nearest tree. He scrambled up it and sat down, staring down at his enemy._

"Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw!" Tigerclaw blinked his eyes as Feathertail's voice yowled his name.

Tigerclaw looked up to find Feathertail staring down at him with wide blue eyes. He blinked his eyes and turned to look at his sister, pinned beneath him. _What am I doing? _He thought and sheathed his claws before getting off of Squirrelpaw.

Squirrelpaw stood up and shook her fur, before glaring at Tigerclaw. "What in Starclan's name were you doing?" she hissed.

Tigerclaw didn't hear her he just stared down at his paws. He couldn't believe what he had down, and to his own _sister, _for Starclan's sake.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay? Tigerclaw!" Feathertail meowed, coming to Tigerclaw's side.

Tigerclaw shook his head, "come on, we need to keep going," he meowed and padded away, his head down.

Stormfur and Feathertail exchanged glances. "Come on, Squirrelpaw, I guess your coming with us," Feathertail meowed before following Tigerclaw.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: what just happened here?**

**Stardream: you remember when Flamepaw acted nice?**

**Tigerstar: yeah, what about it?**

**Stardream: (points to outburst and flashback)**

**Tigerstar: oh, I get it, kind of**

**Stardream: (sigh) please review, next chapter when I get one more review**


	20. Chapter 18

**Stardream: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, it's been chaotic in my household**

**Tigerstar: yeah, she barely got away from it all today**

**Stardream: well, here's chapter 18 and please review, I won't post the next chapter until I get some more reviews**

**Tigerstar: I wazn't don tlking yt**

**Stardream: you seriously have to learn to spell better**

**Tigerstar: (grumbles)**

Chapter 18

Flamepaw padded out of the apprentice den and stretched before looking around the clearing. Sandstorm was pacing in front of the warriors den, worry, fear and anger battling in her green gaze.

Flamepaw padded over to her, "Sandstorm, whats the matter?" he asked.

"Squirrelpaw's gone, I can't find her anywhere," Sandstorm meowed, "Dustpelt was the first one to notice she wasn't here."

Flamepaw could hear the worry in Sandstorm's voice. _Now she has two of her kits missing, _Flamepaw thought.

"Have you told Firestar?" he asked.

Sandstorm sighed, "Graystripe's gone to tell him," she meowed.

As if on cue, Firestar appeared from his den and hurried over to Sandstorm's side. "Squirrelpaw's missing?" he gasped, as he skidded to a halt next to Sandstorm.

Sandstorm nodded, "Dustpelt wanted to take her training this morning but when he went to find her, she wasn't in the apprentice den," she meowed.

Flamepaw knew that Firestar already knew Squirrelpaw was gone. _Firestar is good at keeping stuff like this from the clan, _Flamepaw thought.

"We'll send a patrol right away and see if we can find her," Firestar meowed.

Sandstorm nodded, "I'll lead it," she meowed.

Firestar nodded, "Cloudtail and Flamepaw, go with Sandstorm and see if you can find her," he meowed.

"Okay, Firestar," Cloudtail meowed and hurried off toward the entrance. Sandstorm followed him but as Flamepaw turned to follow them, Firestar stopped him.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Flamepaw," he hissed into Flamepaw's ear. "Sandstorm will get really mad if she knew I knew Squirrelpaw had gone."

Flamepaw nodded, "I'll keep it to myself," he promised.

"Good," Firestar meowed.

Flamepaw nodded and sped off after Sandstorm, through the camp entrance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He caught up with Sandstorm at the top of the ravine. Sandstorm sniffed the air. "She went this way," she meowed.

Flamepaw and Cloudtail nodded and they followed Sandstorm as she lead the way toward sunningrocks.

Flamepaw stopped and sniffed the air. "She headed toward twolegplace, but she didn't come this way," he meowed.

Cloudtail sniffed the air, "Flamepaw's right, she went near the Shadowclan border, I thought I had smelled a familiar scent when I was patrolling yesterday," he meowed.

Sandstorm meowed and the patrol hurried toward twolegplace. Sandstorm paused when they neared the twolegplace.

"Maybe Princess might have seen which way Squirrelpaw went," Sandstorm murmured, almost to herself.

"Maybe, she lives near here," Cloudtail meowed.

"Who's Princess?" Flamepaw asked.

"Firestar's sister," Sandstorm meowed.

"And my mother," Cloudtail meowed.

Flamepaw nodded and the two older warriors took off toward a twolegnest. When Flamepaw neared the fence, he spotted a single cat sitting on the fence. It was a tabby she cat with white paws.

The she cat sniffed the air and looked down. Letting out a purr, she leaped off the fence and hurried toward the group of cats.

"Cloudtail, it's so good to see you again," the tabby she cat meowed.

"Its good to see you too, Princess," Cloudtail meowed, licking the tabby she cats ears.

The tabby, Princess, looked around. "Sandstorm, I haven't seen you in a long time," she meowed, looking at the pale ginger she cat.

"And I you," Sandstorm meowed, though Flamepaw could hear the coldness in Sandstorm's voice.

"Where's Firestar?" Princess asked.

"He's back at the camp," Sandstorm replied, coldly, "we wanted to know if you've seen a dark ginger she cat in this area recently."

Princess looked up, "yeah, I did, yesterday, but why do you want to know?" she meowed.

"Because that cat is my daughter," Sandstorm meowed, "mine and Firestars."

Princess widened her eyes, "if I had known that, I would have stopped her and helped her back to the clan, I also saw a dark brown tom heading in the same direction about two or three days ago," she meowed.

"That sounds like Tigerclaw," Cloudtail meowed.

"So, they are together," Sandstorm meowed, "but they are well away from our territory." She let out a long sigh, "come on, there is nothing more we can do, they're in the paws of Starclan," she meowed.

"Say hi to Firestar for me, Cloudtail," Princess meowed.

"Will do, Princess," Cloudtail meowed before padding away from his mother. Flamepaw followed Sandstorm and Cloudtail back to the camp. A feeling of satisfaction surged through Flamepaw.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: please review,**

**Tigerstar: at least a few more before I post the next chapter**

**Stardream: he means before **_**I **_**post the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: no, I didn't**

**Stardream: you can't even type**

**Tigerstar: yes I can**

**Stardream: you spell all big words wrong**

**Tigerstar: I do not**

**Stardream: fine, spell a big word**

**Tigerstar: um..... fine 'Unfadful'**

**Stardream: (laughing) were you trying to spell 'Unfaithful'?**

**Tigerstar: yeah, why?**

**Stardream: because you spelled it wrong**

**Tigerstar: I did not**

**Stardream: did to, this is how you spell it 'U-N-F-A-I-T-H-F-U-L'**

**Tigerstar: watever**

**Stardream: you spelled that wrong to**

**Tigerstar: shut up, Stardrem**

**Stardream: it's Stardream, S-T-A-R-D-R-E-A-M**

**Tigerstar: thats wat I put**

**Stardream: learn to spell, Tigerstar, you were doing good for a while, what happened?**

**Tigerstar: noting hapened, leav me alone**

**Stardream: you spelled nothing, happened and leave wrong**

**Tigerstar: argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off cliff)**

**Stardream: ha, thats funny, please review, next chapter soon**


	21. Chapter 19

**Stardream: okay, so i lied, i'm posting this chapter as well, but i will not post chapter 20 until i get some more reviews**

**Tigerstar: and i know she means it**

**Stardream: yay!! you're spelling words right again**

**Tigerstar: tats so kool rite**

**Stardream: (pouts) well, it was nice while it lasted, anyways, here's chapter 19**

Chapter 19

Tigerclaw padded on, staying close to the river. He was still feeling bad about what had happened earlier that day.

Feathertail had noticed something was wrong, for she didn't leave Tigerclaw's side for the whole day. At around sunset time, Feathertail stopped. "Whats wrong, Tigerclaw? I can tell something is bugging you, what is it?" she meowed.

"It's nothing," Tigerclaw meowed, thought it wasn't nothing. He had attacked his own sister, and he would never forget that.

"It's not nothing, Tigerclaw, you've been down all day," Stormfur meowed, coming to stand beside his sister. Squirrelpaw came to stand beside Stormfur, the anger in her green eyes was replaced by deep concern.

"It's nothing," Tigerclaw repeated and padded onward.

"Tigerclaw stop!" Feathertail meowed and hurried to catch up with him.

"What?!" Tigerclaw snapped.

"Why are you so down?" Feathertail asked, "ever since we meet up with Squirrelpaw, you've been down."

"Yeah, whats the matter, Tigerclaw?" Squirrelpaw asked, coming to stand beside Feathertail.

"I told you, it's nothing, leave me alone!" Tigerclaw hissed and went off ahead of the group, leaving Feathertail and Squirrelpaw staring after him, baffled.

_I attacked my own sister, I'll never forgive myself for that, _Tigerclaw thought as he paused by the river and took a long cool drink.

_Why don't you just tell them that? _Solar suggested.

_I can't, I want to, but I can't, it's like, though I'm good now, Tigerstar's bad instincts are still inside me, _Tigerclaw meowed.

_It's normal, when you are reborn, you always remember something about your past life, and sometimes you even act like your past self, _a new voice whispered into Tigerclaw's mind.

Tigerclaw recognized that voice, it was Bluestar. _Is that why I always have flashbacks, and every now and then, I act like Tigerstar, like when I attacked Squirrelpaw? _Tigerclaw thought back.

_Thats normal, when you're reborn, _Bluestar repeated into Tigerclaw's mind.

Tigerclaw sighed and continued onward.

"Tigerclaw, wait up!" Tigerclaw stopped and glanced back to find Feathertail, Stormfur and Squirrelpaw hurrying toward him.

Squirrelpaw skidded to a halt beside Tigerclaw with Feathertail and Stormfur just behind her. "You can't just walk away like that, we could get separated in this unknown place," Squirrelpaw panted.

Tigerclaw sighed, "I guess, but we need to keep going, Solar and her friends were delayed like we were," he meowed.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was worried about you, but of course you can't see that, all you want to do is follow your ambition," Squirrelpaw hissed.

Tigerclaw flinched and Feathertail rounded on Squirrelpaw, "can't you be quiet just for a little while, can't you see Tigerclaw is sad?" she hissed.

Tigerclaw has never heard Feathertail sound so fierce before. Squirrelpaw widened her eyes and turned to look at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw looked away, she didn't want to meet her gaze, not after what happened earlier.

Squirrelpaw seemed to see the sadness and anger in side Tigerclaw because she clamped her mouth shut. "I'm so sorry, Tigerclaw," she meowed, her tail was over her mouth when Tigerclaw looked up.

"No, I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw, I shouldn't have attacked you earlier," Tigerclaw meowed, looking at his paws.

Feathertail pressed herself against Tigerclaw, "come on, Tigerclaw, we need to get going," she meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded and padded onward. After a while, rain started to fall from the dark, cloudy skies. "Just what we need, a soaking," Squirrelpaw muttered, fluffing up her fur against the cold wind that blow toward them.

_Is it raining where you are? _Solar asked Tigerclaw in his mind.

_Yeah, we're looking for shelter now, _Tigerclaw thought back.

_We have to shelter in a tree, because we are still lost in this unknown forest. _Solar commented.

_Your lucky, we are along a river and it's starting to hail, _Tigerclaw thought back.

"It's like Starclan is mad," Squirrelpaw meowed, jumping as another thunderclap sounded and a lightening beam struck through the sky.

"We need to find some shelter," Stormfur meowed, sniffing the air. He hissed as a piece of hail hit him in the head, "and soon," he added.

Tigerclaw nodded and sniffed the air, "the only place I can think off in this area is the gorge Solar said we should be passing anytime," he meowed, shaking the rain off of his ears.

"I can smell something," Squirrelpaw meowed.

Tigerclaw hurried to his sisters side and sniffed the air. "We are near the gorge," he meowed, flinching as another lightening bolt shot through the sky.

"Come on, lets hurry," Feathertail meowed, running toward the gorge. Stormfur, Tigerclaw and Squirrelpaw were hard on her paws.

_I wonder whats happening back in Thunderclan, _Tigerclaw thought as he ran on.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: please review**

**Tigerstar: you know whats funny?**

**Stardream: I wrote this chapter when a storm hit my hometown**

**Tigerstar: hey, you stole the punch line**

**Stardream: it's not that funny**

**Tigerstar: (eating a steak) it kind of is**

**Stardream: (hits Tigerstar with skillet and steals steak) now, thats funny**

**Tigerstar: (knocked out)**

**Stardream: (laughing and eating steak) please review, next chapter soon**


	22. Chapter 20

1Chapter 20

Flamepaw woke up as a loud thunderclap sounded in the sky. Skypaw leaped into the air, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay, Skypaw, it's only a storm," Flamepaw meowed, padding out of the den. He was greeted with a bunch of hail hitting him in the head.

"Fox dung," Flamepaw hissed, shaking his pelt.

Skypaw peeked out of the apprentice den, she purred in amusement, "thats what you get when you pad right into a storm like this," she meowed.

Flamepaw whirled around and glared at Skypaw, his eyes were starting to flare until he saw the humor in Skypaw's eyes.

Sandstorm and Firestar were talking beneath the highrock, though it provided little shelter from the rain and hail.

Graystripe padded out of the warriors den and grumbled as a bunch of pieces of hail hit him in the head. He hurried to join Firestar and Sandstorm on the other side of the clearing.

Flamepaw also joined them, ducking his head to avoid the falling hail and rain.

"I think we should send out a patrol," Graystripe was meowing when Flamepaw came within earshot, "this storm shouldn't stop us, we can tell the patrols to keep to the trees and only emerge when they smell intruders."

Firestar nodded and meowed, "thats sounds like the best idea, Graystripe, will you lead a patrol along the Riverclan border, I'll take one along the Shadowclan border," he added.

Graystripe nodded, "Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Sootfur, coming?" he called.

"Can Whitepaw come along?" Brackenfur asked.

"Sure, we're going along the Riverclan border," Graystripe meowed and hurried off in the direction of the entrance. Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Sootfur and Whitepaw followed him.

Firestar waited until the camp entrance stopped rustling. "Sandstorm, Shrewfur, Ashfur and Flamepaw can come with me," he meowed.

"Can Jewelpaw come too?" Ashfur asked, coming up with his apprentice beside him.

Firestar nodded, "come on, we're going along the Shadowclan border," he meowed before leading the way out of the camp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The storm was still going on as Firestar and the rest of his patrol got to the Shadowclan border. "Keep a look out for those rogues we ran across before," Firestar meowed as he padded along the border.

Flamepaw nodded and followed Firestar as he lead the way along the border. He paused for a moment and sniffed the air. "Firestar!" he called.

Firestar turned and looked back. "What is it?" he asked.

"I smell rogues," Flamepaw meowed, "and it's fresh, they were just here, not to long ago."

Firestar nodded, "let's see if we can find them," he meowed and sniffed the air. "Flamepaw, you lead the way, since you were able to pick up the scent in weather like this."

Flamepaw nodded and padded in the direction of the scent. He hurried so that he was well away from the group. He glanced back but Firestar, Sandstorm, Shrewfur, Ashfur and Jewelpaw were no where to be seen.

"Its about time," a grumble came nearby and a dark gray tom stepped into the open. He was followed by a sapphire blue eyed she cat and a white tom.

"I had to get away," Flamepaw retorted.

"So?" the sapphire blue eyed cat prompted.

"Don't tell me what to do," Flamepaw hissed and paused for a moment, listening to the forest sounds around him. "I'm now an apprentice of Thunderclan," he meowed after a few moments pause.

The dark gray tom pricked his ears, "why?" he asked.

"Because I think there is someone in that clan that might be able to overthrow me and us all," Flamepaw growled.

"There is no one that powerful," the white protested.

Flamepaw shrugged, "from the looks of it, there is," he meowed.

"Flamepaw!" a loud yowl sounded and Flamepaw glanced back.

"Thats my leader, you have to get out of here," Flamepaw hissed, glaring at the three cats.

"We're not leaving without you, thats why we came here," the sapphire blue eyed cat protested.

"Leave! I'm ordering you to leave!" Flamepaw snarled.

The white tom and the dark gray tom exchanged glances.

"Go!" Flamepaw snarled, dropping into a crouch, as if he was about to leap at the three cats.

The white tom and the dark gray tom dipped their heads to Flamepaw and hurried off, nudging the sapphire blue eyed cat to follow him.

"Flamepaw!" Flamepaw turned around to find Firestar, Sandstorm and Ashfur pad toward him with Jewelpaw and Shrewfur behind them.

"Yeah?" Flamepaw asked, dipping his head to Firestar.

"What happened? You just ran off," Firestar meowed, narrowing his eyes.

Flamepaw shrugged, "I told you, I smelled rogues on our territory so I chased them out of it, thats why I got ahead of you," he meowed.

"How many rogues?" Firestar asked.

"Two or three," Flamepaw meowed, "it's not like they put up much of a fight."

"Then it must have been a new set," Firestar murmured. Flamepaw knew he was remembering the last time rogues were caught on their territory.

"Well, they're gone now, so you don't have to worry about them for now," Flamepaw meowed.

Firestar nodded, "come on, lets get back to camp," he meowed and turned away. Sandstorm and Ashfur followed him with Jewelpaw just behind them.

Shrewfur started to follow them then turned to glare at Flamepaw. "You're up to something and I'm going to find out what," he hissed, "and I'm going to warn Firestar, you stupid piece of fox dung."

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes to tiny amber slits and glared at Shrewfur with pure hatred in his eyes. His voice was low, "you will not be able to convince him, Shrewfur," he snarled, sinisterly, "you have no proof and no one will believe you, you're the stupid one, Shrewfur."

Shrewfur glared at Flamepaw then turned around and sped after his leader. Flamepaw stayed a few moments longer. _What if Shrewfur really does figure out something? _An inner voice whispered into Flamepaw's mind.

_Well, _Flamepaw thought back as he padded, slowly, after his leader, _I'll just have to take care of him, myself._

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: what is Flamepaw planning?**

**Tigerstar: will Tigerclaw find Solar and her friends?**

**Stardream: does Shrewfur really know about Flamepaw's plan?**

**Tigerstar: what does the prophecy from book one mean?**

**Stardream: what did that unknown cat mean when it said beware the star lit waters?**

**Tigerstar: where will Tigerclaw meet up with Solar?**

**Stardream: does Flamepaw know those three cats?**

**Tigerstar: can it be.....?**

**Stardream: these are just a few questions on some peoples minds right now for my story**

**Tigerstar: if you want to try to answer them, then you can**

**Stardream: please review, I want at least four more before I post the next chapter**


	23. Chapter 21

1Chapter 21

Tigerclaw slipped into a cave in the gorge and settled down. Squirrelpaw, Feathertail and Stormfur followed him inside. "At least we have some shelter," Stormfur commented, sitting down and starting to lick his dark gray fur clean.

"Some? This is perfect, I wonder if other cats live here," Feathertail meowed, sitting down beside Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw purred, "well, if they do, we better let them know we are just staying until the storm passes," he meowed.

"Lets hope there aren't any cats living here, I don't want a fight to happen," Feathertail meowed, licking Tigerclaw's ears.

Tigerclaw purred, and turned to look into Feathertail's blue eyes. Stormfur narrowed his eyes, "Feathertail, can I talk to you?" he meowed and Tigerclaw could see he was trying hard to control his temper.

Feathertail looked up, "of course, Stormfur, what is it?" she meowed, padding over to were Stormfur was sitting.

"Some one is in love," Squirrelpaw meowed, coming to sit beside Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw looked at her, his amber eyes were wide, "w-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"Ah, come on, Tigerclaw, everyone can see you love Feathertail, though she is older then you," Squirrelpaw meowed, her eyes a lit with amusement.

_Thats were your wrong, _Tigerclaw thought, but didn't dare say it aloud. He knew Squirrelpaw had heard all the stories about Tigerstar. And his dark ambition, and how he and their father, Firestar, had been mortal enemies. _She wouldn't trust me anymore if she knew who I really was, just like Feathertail wouldn't trust me, _Tigerclaw thought, _after all when I was Tigerstar, I had Darkstripe and Blackfoot kill Stormfur's mentor, Stonefur._

Tigerclaw froze and gazed at his paws. _How had I known that? I wasn't born then and I haven't had a flash back to that moment in my past life, _he thought.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay?" Squirrelpaw's meow brought Tigerclaw back to the present.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Tigerclaw meowed, gazing around the cave. Feathertail and Stormfur were still talking to each other on the other end of the cave.

Squirrelpaw followed his gaze. "Looks like Stormfur is reminding Feathertail what had happened between their parents when a forbidden relationship was found out," she meowed.

Tigerclaw sighed, "I know it's forbidden, Squirrelpaw, b-but I can't stop loving her," he meowed, "and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

Squirrelpaw purred, "you won't lose her, Tigerclaw," she meowed, "if you love her that much, then I can't stop you, but just remember your loyalty to Thunderclan."

"I don't want to end up like Tigerstar, I will always remember my loyalty to Thunderclan," Tigerclaw meowed.

Feathertail had finished talking with Stormfur and padded over to join Tigerclaw. "Hey," she meowed, sitting next to him.

"Hi, Feathertail," Tigerclaw meowed, his eyes locking with Feathertail's. Feathertail blinked but did not look away.

Stormfur sat beside Squirrelpaw and whispered something into her ear. Tigerclaw was to far away to hear what he was saying. Squirrelpaw purred and whispered something back, causing Stormfur to widen his eyes in surprise.

Feathertail gazed at him with clear blue eyes and Tigerclaw felt like he was drowning in their depths. "Come on, we should get some sleep and hope this storm passes soon," Tigerclaw meowed, laying down.

Feathertail nodded and settled down beside Tigerclaw. Soon her slow and steady breathing told Tigerclaw she was asleep.

Tigerclaw knew he had to get some sleep as well, but he couldn't fall asleep. He rested his head on his paws and tried to go to sleep, but nothing worked. _Why am I so tense that I can't even get to sleep like Feathertail?_ Tigerclaw thought.

_Maybe you're worried about whether or not your going to find us or not, or if your going to make it back to Thunderclan or not? _Solar whispered into Tigerclaw's ears.

_Maybe, _Tigerclaw thought with a sigh, _I want all of us to make it back, that includes you and your two friends, but I have this feeling not all of us are going to make it back to the clans._

_Don't think like that, Tigerclaw, _Solar meowed, sternly, into Tigerclaw's ears, _you will make it back, but you could be right, maybe not all of us, including me and my friends are going to make it back to your clan alive. _Her voice started to fade away as she whispered the last few words.

_Wait! What do you mean? Solar! _Tigerclaw cried, silently.

But if Solar had heard him, she did not reply and Tigerclaw felt like he was more alone then anyone in that cave.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: I know it's short, but I wanted it to end that way.**

**Tigerstar: what did Solar mean?**

**Solar: you'll find out in the next book**

**Tigerstar: when did you get here?**

**Solar: when you came back from running off a cliff**

**Tigerstar: I never ran off a cliff**

**Solar: oh, thats right, that was after I came**

**Tigerstar: what do you mean after?**

**Stardream: (hits Tigerstar with skillet)**

**Tigerstar: that was meannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! (falling off cliff)**

**Solar: told you, it was after I got here**

**Tigerstar: (swimming out of lake) thanks a lot, Stardream**

**Stardream: your welcome, pleas review, at least two more before I post the next chapter**


	24. Chapter 22

1Chapter 22

It took Tigerclaw forever to finally get to sleep. And he had thought he only slept, dreamlessly for a few moments before someone prodded him in the back. "Tigerclaw, the storm has past, we need to keep going," Feathertail whispered into Tigerclaw's ears.

Tigerclaw groaned and blinked open his eyes and the sunlight streamed into the cave. "Is everyone else awake?" he asked as he got to his paws and stretched.

"We've been awake a lot longer then you have, sleepyhead," Squirrelpaw meowed from where she was standing next to Stormfur.

Tigerclaw yawned, "sorry, it took me a while to get to sleep last night," he meowed. All night long, he had been trying to get a hold of Solar, but she would not reply.

_Solar, are you there?_ Tigerclaw thought, as he stretched again and stood up. But Solar did not reply and Tigerclaw felt as hollow as he had been last night.

_If Solar was granted this special ability, why can't she use it anymore? _Tigerclaw thought as he padded out of the cave with Feathertail at his side. Stormfur and Squirrelpaw came next.

"So, where to next?" Squirrelpaw asked, as she stretched in the sunlight.

_Follow the river downstream, past twolegplace, keep going till you get near a gorge, when you get to the gorge, turn away from the river and head east. You'll come across some mountains, go south away from the mountains, we'll try to meet up with you some where around there_.

"We have to head east away from the river until we reach some mountains," Tigerclaw replied, gazing up at the sky.

"Okay," Squirrelpaw meowed and padded onward with Stormfur just behind her.

Feathertail took a few steps after them but stopped when she realized Tigerclaw wasn't following her.

Tigerclaw stared at the sky as the unknown cats message repeated themselves in his mind. _Beware the starlit waters! What did that unknown cat mean? _He thought. The message came back to his mind as he thought about what Solar told him the night before.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay?" Feathertail asked, padding back to stand beside Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw shook his head, to clear his mind, "I'm fine, lets go," he meowed though he knew Feathertail wasn't truly convinced.

Feathertail sighed and followed Tigerclaw as he took the lead. Squirrelpaw and Stormfur exchanged glances, as if they too could sense Tigerclaw's feelings.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay?" Squirrelpaw asked and Feathertail padded to Tigerclaw's side.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Tigerclaw replied. He didn't want to tell anyone about the message, whether it was from Starclan or not.

"Tigerclaw, I can tell something is bugging you, spit it out already!" Squirrelpaw hissed, her patience giving away.

Tigerclaw glanced back at Squirrelpaw. "I-I think I might have received a message from Starclan," he stammered.

Squirrelpaw widened his eyes, "you?" she gasped.

Tigerclaw nodded, "I didn't recognize the voice, but it was as if it was speaking to me," he meowed.

"What did it say?" Feathertail asked, gently.

Tigerclaw didn't reply right away. Instead he gazed up at the sky, as if willingly Starclan to tell him more about the message.

"What was the message, Tigerclaw?" Stormfur asked, coming to his sisters side.

Tigerclaw sighed, he blinked and looked up at the sky. "This cat, again I didn't know who it was, told me to Beware the Starlit Waters," he meowed.

"Beware the Starlit waters? What does that mean?" Squirrelpaw meowed, her eyes were questioning.

"I have no idea, and this unknown cat won't explain it to me, worse, I-I think I've lost communication with Solar," Tigerclaw meowed.

Feathertail widened her eyes, "what do you mean?" she gasped.

"Well, she was talking to me last night, her last words were 'You will make it back, but you could be right, maybe not all of us, including me and my friends are going to make it back to your clan alive'. And ever since then, she hasn't talked to me since." Tigerclaw meowed.

"And have you tried to talk to this Solar cat?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"I have," Tigerclaw meowed, nodding, "but she hasn't replied and for some reason, I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Do you feel she might be....?" Feathertail could not finish her thought and Tigerclaw felt as if everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I don't think so, it's like she has the ability to talk to me, but she can't or won't talk to me," Tigerclaw replied.

"Maybe she'll come around, we are suppose to meet up with her soon, aren't we?" Stormfur meowed.

"Yeah, lets hope we'll be able to meet up with them soon, so we can get back to our clans," Tigerclaw meowed.

"I wonder if Firestar is worried sick about us," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"He could be, but you said Flamepaw helped you to tell Firestar you were going without actually telling him word for word," Tigerclaw meowed. His distrust for Flamepaw was welling up inside him.

Squirrelpaw sighed, "Flamepaw says it's didn't work and that Firestar knows where I went, which means he know I'm with you and Feathertail," she meowed.

"And Mistystar knows I'm looking for you, though she doesn't know I'm traveling with you," Stormfur meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded, "come on," he meowed, "we should be able to reach these mountains before it gets dark if we keep going."

"Well, then lets go," Squirrelpaw meowed and took off with Stormfur hard on her paws. Feathertail and Tigerclaw exchanged amused filled glances and followed Stormfur and Squirrelpaw.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: you know the drill so please review, next chapter soon if it's not already posted**

**Tigerstar: are they really that close?**

**Stardream: yeah, I guess I don't know**

**Demon: of course, in about three more chapters the book will be...**

**Stardream: shut up, Demon (hits Demon with skillet and she falls into lake)**

**-Four hours later-**

**Demon: nice going, Stardream, I was just saying**

**Stardream: whatever**

**Tigerstar: please review, at least two more before Stardream's posts the next chapter**

**Stardream: at least he got it right this time**

**Tigerstar: I resent that**

**Stardream: whatever**


	25. Chapter 23

1Chapter 23

Flamepaw sighed, "finally," he muttered. It was around sunhigh and the storm had finally passed.

Skypaw purred, "yeah, finally, no more rain or hail for now," she meowed.

Flamepaw purred, "what are you going to be doing today?" he asked.

Skypaw shrugged, "Rainwhisker hasn't told me yet, what about you? Graystripe should have something planned for you," she meowed.

Flamepaw nodded, "he's going to teach me some more battle training, with Shrewfur," he meowed.

"Lucky, I wish I could do some battle training," Skypaw muttered.

"Don't worry, Skypaw, you'll do some battle training after a while," Rainwhisker's voice made both Skypaw and Flamepaw leap in the air.

Rainwhisker purred in amusement, "come on, Skypaw, we're going hunting," he meowed.

Skypaw sighed, "okay, Rainwhisker, I'm coming," she meowed with a glance at Flamepaw before she followed Rainwhisker out of the camp.

Flamepaw stood up and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Shrewfur was already there, eating a vole. He looked up as Flamepaw came near. His eyes narrowed and when Flamepaw locked eyes with him, he blinked and looked away.

Flamepaw sighed and took a mouse from the pile. He bit into it and started to eat., ignoring Shrewfur.

"Flamepaw?" Flamepaw glanced up at Graystripe's call. He was padding forward, from the nursery.

"Ready for some battle training," Graystripe asked.

Flamepaw swallowed the rest of his mouse, "I'm ready," he meowed with a quick glare at Shrewfur. One only Shrewfur caught but Graystripe didn't.

"Okay, then let's go," Graystripe meowed before hurrying toward the training hollow.

Shrewfur got to his paws and hurried after Graystripe, glaring at Flamepaw as he ran past him.

Flamepaw rolled his eyes and followed Shrewfur. When they reached the training hollow, Graystripe stopped. "Okay, we'll start out with you two, Shrewfur and Flamepaw," he meowed.

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes, "fine by me," he meowed.

Shrewfur also narrowed his eyes, "I have no complaints," he meowed.

"Okay, then begin," Graystripe meowed.

With a hiss, Shrewfur leaped at Flamepaw. He grabbed Flamepaw's head with his forepaws and thrust backwards, causing Flamepaw to hit the ground with a thud.

Flamepaw hissed and leaped up, sending Shrewfur flying. Shrewfur scrambled to his paws and ran at Flamepaw.

Flamepaw hissed and leaped up, but as he crashed down, Shrewfur twisted to slid on his back and hit Flamepaw's underbelly with his sheathed paws. He caught him with his paws and threw Flamepaw at the nearest tree.

Flamepaw hit it with a hiss and scrambled to his paws. He leaped at Shrewfur with his paws extended when Shrewfur dodged, he veered and crashed into Shrewfur, sending him flying into a tree.

Shrewfur hissed and leaped at Flamepaw. He grabbed Flamepaw by his tail and tossed him into a nearby tree.

Flamepaw hissed and leaped at Shrewfur. _That does it, _he thought with a hiss. Unsheathing his claws, he leaped at Shrewfur and scratched his flank as he ran past him. Shrewfur hissed in pain and leaped at Flamepaw. "What in Starclan's name are you doing?" Shrewfur hissed.

"Training," Flamepaw hissed back and leaped at Shrewfur, landing on his back and clawing him.

Shrewfur hissed in pain and dropped into a crouch before rolling over. Flamepaw wasn't that stupid, he leaped off Shrewfur's back and sank his claws into his underbelly.

Shrewfur yowled in pain and tried to shake Flamepaw off.

"Stop!" Graystripe yowled, coming to Shrewfur's side. He lowered his head and butted Flamepaw off of the young warrior.

Shrewfur scrambled to his paws, his eyes narrowed with anger and pain.

"What in Starclan's name were you doing. Flamepaw?" Graystripe hissed, coming to stand beside Flamepaw.

_Dang it, _Flamepaw thought and lowered his head, "I was just practicing," he murmured.

"You know your not suppose to practice with claws unsheathed," Graystripe hissed.

Flamepaw knew that, "I know, I'm sorry," he meowed.

Graystripe snorted, "I'm going to have to tell Firestar about this," he meowed.

Flamepaw hissed but didn't reply. "Shrewfur, go to Cinderpelt and have those wounds seen to," Graystripe added.

Shrewfur nodded and, with a glare at Flamepaw, he limped back to camp.

"Flamepaw, you're coming with me," Graystripe hissed and lead the way back toward camp.

Flamepaw grumbled but didn't reply.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: I love being mean, I won't post the next chapter until I get three more reviews**

**Tigerstar: what happens to Flamepaw?**

**Demon: why did he attack Tigerclaw and Shrewfur?**

**Stardream: you won't find out till the next chapter**

**Demon: please review, (puppy dog eyes)**

**Tigerstar: yeah, please review (puppy dog eyes)**

**Stardream: (laughs) you know what to do, please review and i know it's a bit short and I've decided to be nice and post the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: YAY!**

**Demon: YAY!**

**Stardream: (sigh) please review**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Flamepaw sighed and followed Graystripe as he lead the way back to the Thunderclan camp.

"Come on," Graystripe meowed, sternly, and lead the way into the camp.

The camp was in full activity as Graystripe and Flamepaw padded into the camp. Shrewfur was sitting outside the medicine den with Cinderpelt and Leafpaw treating his wounds. He glared at Flamepaw as he entered the camp.

Leafpaw followed his gaze and her eyes grew questioning as she stared at Flamepaw.

Flamepaw snorted and looked away as Graystripe lead the way toward Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" Graystripe called.

"What is it? Come on in," Firestar replied from inside the den.

Graystripe entered the den with Flamepaw just behind him. "Firestar," Graystripe meowed, dipping his head.

Firestar was sitting in his nest and sat up as Flamepaw entered the den. "What happened?" he demanded, padding over to stand in front of his deputy.

"Flamepaw here thought it would be easier to battle train with claws unsheathed," Graystripe meowed, his eyes were narrowed in anger.

Firestar's ears twitched and he turned to stare at Flamepaw. Flamepaw knew he was thinking about the time when he was training with Tigerclaw, before he left.

"Is this true?" Firestar meowed.

"Yes, it's true," Flamepaw muttered.

Firestar sighed, "not again," he muttered.

"Again? What do you mean, again?" Graystripe gasped, his eyes were wide.

Firestar sighed again, "when Tigerclaw took Flamepaw, Mothpaw and Hawkpaw training with me supervising it, Flamepaw attacked Tigerclaw with claws unsheathed," he meowed.

"You've done this before?" Graystripe hissed, glaring at Flamepaw.

"I just thought it would be better to learn to fight the way we would fight in a true battle," Flamepaw meowed.

"You could have seriously hurt Shrewfur, Flamepaw," Graystripe hissed, "just because you thought you were in battle doesn't mean you have to attack like you were."

Flamepaw muttered something to low for anyone to hear.

"Flamepaw, what you did was wrong," Firestar meowed, "for one moon, you'll be confide into the camp and you must take care of the elders. Also your warriors ceremony will be delayed for a few days after the moon is up."

"What?!" Flamepaw exclaimed in fury.

"You attacked two clanmates when you were suppose to be training," Firestar pointed out.

Flamepaw hissed, "this is so unfair," he snarled, "just because they don't know how to fight, doesn't mean I have to be punished for it."

Graystripe gasped, "you can't speak to your leader that way," he gasped, his eyes were wide.

"I can speak to anyone anyway I like," Flamepaw snarled, glaring from Firestar to Graystripe and back again.

Firestar's eyes narrowed to tiny green slits and they were blazing.

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do, I will do what I want when I went, and I don't care what you say," Flamepaw snarled.

Firestar leaped to his paws and stalked over to Flamepaw. When they were nose to nose, Firestar hissed. "If you can't agree with my decisions, then you don't have a place among Thunderclan."

Flamepaw hissed, "fine, I don't want to be in your stupid clan, anyways," he snarled and lashed out a claw. Firestar dodged and dropped into a crouch.

Graystripe instantly went to Firestar's side. "Calm down, Firestar," he meowed, soothingly.

Firestar slowly sheathed his claws. But Flamepaw kept his claws unsheathed. He stood up, his fur was bristling and his lips were drawn back into a snarl.

Flamepaw stalked over to Firestar and stood nose to nose with him. "You will not win, Firestar," he hissed, "Thunderclan is doomed and there is nothing you can do about it."

Firestar froze and Graystripe instantly swerved between them, preventing Flamepaw from doing anything to Firestar.

"What do you mean?" Graystripe demanded.

"Flames burning and Tigers prowling, two will clash, of good and evil and peace will come at last," Flamepaw snarled.

Firestar's eyes widened, "how do you know about that prophecy?" he gasped, stepping to Graystripe's side.

"The same way you learned, through my ancestors of course," Flamepaw hissed, stepping forward.

Firestar glared at Flamepaw, "and to think I actually thought you would be a good warrior," he hissed.

"First impressions always work, I needed to get into Thunderclan, and thats all you'll ever hear about my plans," Flamepaw hissed and leaped at Firestar.

Graystripe instantly leaped at Flamepaw and sent him crashing into the wall of Firestar's den.

Firestar leaped at Flamepaw and pinned him down. But Flamepaw leaped up and sent Firestar flying into a nearby wall. _This _is _going to be easier then I thought, _Flamepaw thought as he leaped at Firestar as he laid dazed on the other side of the den.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm so cruel, you will not be able to see what happens next unless I get four more reviews**

**Tigerstar: what the heck?**

**Stardream: I wanted all my readers to know why Flamepaw decided to join the clan**

**Tigerstar: but, doesn't this end the series?**

**Stardream: no, we still have two more books to go through**

**Tigerstar: I thought it was three**

**Stardream: nope, I cut it down to two**

**Tigerstar: oh, okay, well, please review, next chapter**

**Stardream: when I get four more reviews**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He pinned him down but to his dismay a new voice sounded at the entrance. "Firestar?" it was Shrewfur and Leafpaw.

Leafpaw cried out when she saw what was happening. Graystripe was about to leap at Flamepaw. But Flamepaw leaped up and cannoned into Graystripe, sending him flying into a wall. His head hit the wall and he fell unconscious.

"I knew something was wrong, I knew it, I knew you were evil," Shrewfur hissed.

"Its not like there's anything you can do about it, I have my own destiny, and I will fulfil it," Flamepaw hissed.

"Flamepaw..." Leafpaw began.

"That is not my name, my name is Flame and it has always been Flame," Flamepaw hissed. He had leaped at Firestar again and held him pinned.

"Let go of him," Leafpaw hissed, her amber eyes were flashing.

"Or what?" Flame hissed, jabbing his claw deep into Firestar's shoulder. Firestar winced in pain and tried again to get free. Flame drew his claw over Firestar's shoulder, digging it in deep.

Leafpaw and Shrewfur cried out together and leapt at Flame, carrying him off Firestar. Firestar scrambled to his paws and hurried over to his deputy's side.

Leafpaw and Shrewfur had Flame pinned to the ground.

"Whatever you have planned, Flame, it will never come true," Firestar hissed, coming toward them with a dazed Graystripe after him.

"Don't be so sure, the one who can save you will not return and soon I will have my revenge," Flame hissed. He tossed Leafpaw and Shrewfur off of him and sped out of the den.

Skypaw was sitting under the highrock as Flame appeared.

"Flamepaw, whats the matter?" she gasped, coming to stand beside him.

"That is not my name, and it has never been my name, I will never return to this clan, but you may come with me Skypaw," Flamepaw meowed, his voice actually turned gentle.

"What happened?" Skypaw gasped.

"It's not important, do you want to come with me?" Flame meowed.

Skypaw glanced at Flame, "I love you, Flamepaw, I'll come with you, wherever it is you are going," she meowed.

"Skypaw, no!" the familiar voice of Shrewfur sounded from the entrance to Firestar's den.

He and Graystripe padded out of the den with Firestar and Leafpaw after him.

"Why can't I go with him?" Skypaw demanded, just as more warriors entered the clearing.

"Because he is a fox dung eating traitor," Firestar snarled. Graystripe glanced back and Flame saw shock flaring in his amber eyes. _Firestar never acted that way before, _Flame thought.

"What do you mean he's a traitor?" Skypaw gasped in disbelief.

"Come with me, Skypaw, they are lying," Flame meowed.

"Don't you think I won't know if someone tries to kill me, you are just like Tigerstar, Flame," Firestar snarled, his green eyes blazing.

Flame smiled as Skypaw rounded on her leader, her green eyes blazing, "how can you say that? He is nothing like Tigerstar," Skypaw hissed, "and even if he was, I still love him."

"But he's right, Skypaw," Flame meowed, "I may not be Tigerstar, but I still am like him."

Firestar and Graystripe widened their eyes.

"Thats right, you never knew did you," Flame hissed, "I am Tigerstar's exact opposite brother, reincarnated."

"But Tigerstar was evil and if you're his exact opposite, shouldn't you be good?" Graystripe gasped.

Firestar was staring at Flame in disbelief. _He knows about Tigerclaw, _Flame thought.

"Well, though this is probably such a valuable secret, I don't want to ruin it, but who cares, I am Tigerstar's brother but when Tigerstar was reincarnated good, I was reincarnated evil," Flame meowed.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean when Tigerstar was reincarnated good," Graystripe meowed.

"Why don't you ask Firestar? He is his father after all," Flame hissed.

Graystripe turned and stared at Firestar in disbelief.

Firestar sighed, "it's true, Tigerclaw is the good version of the evil Tigerstar," he meowed, "Spottedleaf had told me this but I never knew he had a brother, an exact opposite one for that matter."

Flame purred and glanced at Skypaw, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He could still see the depths of love in her green eyes. "Come with me, Skypaw, and you can have everything you've ever wanted," he meowed.

"Don't listen to him, Skypaw," Rainwhisker called, coming to stand beside Graystripe.

But Skypaw wasn't listening, "I'll come with you," she meowed.

"No!" Rainwhisker yowled and sank down his eyes wide with grief. Graystripe sat down beside him and started to comfort him.

Firestar's eyes narrowed again, to thin, blazing green slits. "Fine, go with him, if you really want to be around a traitor, for you two are no longer members of Thunderclan, if any cat finds you on Thunderclan territory after sunset today, they have my permission to kill you," he snarled.

Flame purred in amusement, "they can try," he hissed, and began to pad toward the entrance. Skypaw, after a hesitated moment followed him.

Skypaw hurried out of the entrance before him and meowed, "I'll wait for you in the woods," before fleeing into the forest.

Flame nodded and turned back to glare at Thunderclan. "Don't think this is over, just as Tigerstar failed to do before me, I will make Thunderclan pay, when the time is right, I will have my revenge." With that, Flame turned and fled after Skypaw into the dense forest around them, without a second glance behind him.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: see what I mean**

**Tigerstar: so you are trying to make two more books**

**Stardream: I already told you that**

**Tigerstar: oh, okay, well please review**

**Stardream: yeah, review, I want at least one more before I post the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: I want to see if Tigerclaw finds Solar and them**

**Stardream: I know, Tigerstar, I know, well, you'll have to wait until I get one more review**

**Tigerstar: please review, and I'll give you a um.... your favorite warriors characters plushie**


	28. Chapter 26

1Chapter 26

"Can we please stop, my paws are about to fall off," Squirrelpaw complained.

Tigerclaw sighed and glanced up at the sky. It was nearly sunset and Tigerclaw was eager to get to these mountains before it got any darker. Already, he could see them in the distance.

"I guess, but only for a few minutes, we are almost there," Tigerclaw meowed.

_Follow the river downstream, past twolegplace, keep going till you get near a gorge, when you get to the gorge, turn away from the river and head east. You'll come across some mountains, go south away from the mountains, we'll try to meet up with you some where around there_.

"We're not that far, all we have to do is get near the mountains and head south away from them, thats were Solar said they would try to meet up with us," Tigerclaw added.

Squirrelpaw nodded and sank down before licking her paws clean. Stormfur padded off to hunt while Feathertail padded over and sat down beside Tigerclaw.

"Whats the matter, Tigerclaw?" she asked.

"I still can't get a hold of Solar, it is as if something cut the line between us," Tigerclaw replied.

"Try again, maybe she'll answer now, especially since we are so close," Feathertail meowed.

"Okay," Tigerclaw meowed.

_Solar, if you are there, please answer me, _Tigerclaw thought as he gazed up at the sky.

_I'm here, Tigerclaw, _Solar's familiar voice whispered into Tigerclaw's ears and he felt like jumping in joy.

_Why haven't you answered when I tried to call to you? _Tigerclaw asked.

_It is because I had a dark vision, _Solar meowed, _I saw my former leader and he was coming back to my clan. I couldn't risk talking to you, because he has the same ability as me, he'll know what is happening._

_So, why are you able to talk to me now? _Tigerclaw thought, quizzically.

_Because I had another vision showing me how close you were to finding us, and I had to contact you and tell you, you are really close and we'll see each other really soon, _Solar meowed into Tigerclaw's ears.

_Did you get out of that forest? _Tigerclaw asked.

"Tigerclaw?" Feathertail meowed, gently into Tigerclaw's ears.

Tigerclaw shook his head, "what is it, Feathertail?" he asked.

"Did you contact her?" Feathertail asked, her blue eyes questioning.

"Yes," Tigerclaw nodded, "she says we are really close to meeting up with her."

"Thats great news," Feathertail meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded, "come on, we have to keep going," he meowed.

"Ah, come on, I just got a moments rest," Squirrelpaw complained.

"I'm sorry, but we are so close, I can feel it," Tigerclaw meowed.

_Yes, we got out of the forest, we are close to the mountains, I can see were you are, if you hurry, we can meet up with each other before midnight tonight, _Solar meowed into Tigerclaw's mind.

_Okay, let's hope we'll get there in time, see you around midnight, maybe, _Tigerclaw thought back.

"Come on," he meowed to Stormfur and Squirrelpaw.

"What is it?"Stormfur asked, finishing the squirrel he was eating.

"If we hurry, we can meet up with Solar and her friends before midnight tonight," Tigerclaw meowed.

"Are we really that close?" Feathertail asked.

Tigerclaw nodded and gazed up at the sky. It was a while after twilight, which meant they were only a while away from midnight. "Come on, yes, we are," Tigerclaw meowed, before he took off in the direction of the distant mountains.

Squirrelpaw and Feathertail were hard on his paws while Stormfur brought up the rear.

When they came to a thunderpath, they stopped. "Squirrelpaw, you go first, just run across when I tell you to," Tigerclaw meowed.

Squirrelpaw nodded and when the path was silent, Tigerclaw hissed, "now!" and Squirrelpaw shot across the path. Feathertail and Stormfur went next and Tigerclaw hurried across last.

_Have you crossed the thunderpath yet? _Solar asked him.

_Yes, we just did, _Tigerclaw thought back.

_Then you are really close, if you sniff hard enough, you should be able to detect us, we are heading toward you now, if you keep on running, we should meet up with each other any time now, _Solar whispered into Tigerclaw's mind.

"Come on, Solar says if we keep on running, we should meet up with Solar and her friends anytime now," Tigerclaw meowed and started running again. Feathertail ran beside him with Stormfur and Squirrelpaw just behind them.

They ran on through the bushes in their way, until they emerge into a deserted clearing. At the exact same time, a golden tabby with white spots, a dark brown tom and a grayish brown she cat. emerged into the clearing.

"Solar?" Tigerclaw gasped out loud.

The golden tabby stepped forward. "Tigerclaw?" she meowed.

Squirrelpaw went to Tigerclaw's side, "this is Solar, this is the cat that was talking to you in your mind?" she gasped.

"You must be Squirrelpaw," Solar meowed, "and you must be Feathertail," she added as Feathertail came to Tigerclaw's side. Stormfur went to his sisters side as well.

"And you are Stormfur, aren't you?" Solar meowed as the grayish brown she cat and the dark brown tom came to her side.

Stormfur nodded and Tigerclaw meowed, "are these your friends?"

Solar nodded, "the gray-brown cat is Ferret, and the dark brown cat is Sparrow," she meowed.

_My quest is over, _Tigerclaw thought as he gazed at the three cats in front of him. They had come all this way and they had succeed in what Tigerclaw wanted to do.

"I have found you three, now we can head back to Thunderclan," Tigerclaw meowed, gazing at the sky.

"Yes, we are going to our new home," Solar meowed, and she gazed off toward the north. The dark mountains loomed to the side of them.

"We will have to return that way," she meowed, "for I don't want to run into our former leader."

Tigerclaw hesitated for a few moments, the unknown cats message ringing in his ears. _Beware the Starlit Waters! _He shook away the doubt and nodded.

"The mountains it is," he meowed, gazing at the dark mountains.

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: Tigerstar, will you do the honors?**

**Tigerstar: finally**

**–To Be Continued– **

**Stardream: thank you, now please review, next book is called...**

**Demon: ****Tiger's Dawn bk 3: Dark Moonlight**

**Stardream: thank you, Demon, please review, next book soon**

**Tigerstar: I can't wait**

**Demon: nether can I**

**Stardream: I can't wait nether, so please review, next book as soon as possible**


End file.
